


The Best Kind of Distraction

by Caesarchan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarchan/pseuds/Caesarchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada met through Overwatch and the start of their life together. Slice-of-life style with lots of banging. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse McCree puffed on his cigar as Winston gave him the final briefing for their mission. The gorilla scowled at him after having told him many times in the past that smoking wasn’t allowed in the dispatch pod. The one time Winston managed to separate McCree from his precious cigar, McCree had gone into the field and missed half his shots, which was a huge disparity from his normal, almost perfect accuracy. So, begrudgingly, Winston allowed him his simple pleasure before the mission.

Instead of listening, McCree was side-eying his partner for the mission, furtively sizing him up. He was a Japanese man with a slight figure, but had a well-toned upper body. His legs looked like chicken legs they were so thin. Upon closer inspection, he saw they were cybernetically augmented- just like his own left arm. His dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he had a huge dragon tattoo covering all of his left arm, that was exposed by a loose shirt, if you could even call it that. It looked more like a bathrobe to him. He was in stark contrast with McCree’s complete western cowboy attire. Though the man did have a pretty cool beard. Maybe later they could swap beard tips. This was the first time he was going on a mission with him. McCree had gotten used to working by himself over the years without Overwatch, so he hoped his new partner would be self-sufficient. 

Winston huffed, having noticed that McCree wasn’t listening.

“Easy there, big fella. I know what I’m doing. We just gotta shoot the omnics.” McCree said.

“I expect you two to cooperate as well. You were both carefully chosen for this mission because of your particular skills. I hope you’ve familiarized yourselves with each other’s files.”

Of course he hadn’t. He liked to meet a man in person before judging his character.

The other man gave a curt nod then looked McCree’s way. He was looking at him as if he already knew everything about him. That look was exactly why McCree hated reading other people’s files. A person can’t be summed up on a piece of paper. From Wiston’s rambling he did gather that the man’s name was Hanzo.

Winston rubbed his temples after McCree’s non-answer. “Just please… be safe.”

“I will do my best to protect the people of King’s Row,” Hanzo said and bowed.

McCree pointed his thumb at the man and responded, “What he said.”

Winston opened the pod door and the two grabbed their gear and hopped out into a back alley of the dark city. Winston flew off in the pod almost completely silently into the evening sky. 

“So, uh, let’s get a move on,” McCree said awkwardly.

“I am ready.” Hanzo pulled his bow off of his back and nocked a precautionary arrow on its string.

Finally seeing his weapon for the first time, McCree noted, “Oh, so you’re some kind of sniper.”

Hanzo looked at him blankly. “...yes”

“Right. So I can shoot ‘em up close and you can cover me.” Now it was all coming together for him.

Hanzo kept his blank expression and repeated, “...yes.”

“Name’s McCree.” He offered out his hand to his partner.

Hanzo grasped McCree’s hand and gave his name, “Hanzo Shimada.”

His handshake was firm and his hand was calloused. The mark of a good man, to be sure.

“Alright, Hanzo Shimada. Let’s mosey.”

With that, Hanzo sprang up the side of the nearest building, running and jumping until he reached the roof.

McCree whistled, impressed by his agility.

Hanzo continued on, jumping from building to building as McCree followed below in the narrow, dark alleys. He could hear faint mechanical whirring and clunking ahead of them, and surmised that Hanzo had been following this sound the entire time. 

Suddenly Hanzo ceased his acrobatics and put his hand up, signaling McCree to stop as well. He dutifully did and listened to hear what the situation ahead was based on sound alone. He still heard the same whirring and clanking, though now a bit louder. They were close.

Hanzo held up 4 fingers, and McCree guessed that meant there were 4 of them ahead. He liked having this early warning system instead of just charging in, guns blazing, as was his usual way. 

Hanzo got into a crouched position and held up the “Stop” signal again. McCree watched and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Hanzo straightened back up and readied his bow. He turned only his head to face McCree and gave him a nod that meant it was go time.

McCree rounded the building in front of him and came into a town square of sorts. It was a medium sized space and right in the middle were the four omnics. They were all the same model. They were relatively human-shaped, though quite boxy, and had a long vertical glowing red bar instead of a face. 

All the people they had been terrorizing had evacuated the city under orders from Winston via radio. He told them not to worry; that agents were on their way to help. Now the omnics were just wrecking property.

McCree nimbly snatched up a stun bomb from his belt and threw it at the onmic nearest to him. With another quick flick of the wrist, he had his gun and used his signature “fan the hammer,” a move that used both hands to empty the cylinder of his revolver into his enemy in quick succession. He hit all 6 shots on the omnic and it was down for the count before any of the others had time to react.

But soon, he had the fiery red gaze of the 3 remaining omnics on him. Then, as if a bunch of Ritalin-fueled june bugs had launched down from heaven, a flurry of careening arrows bounced and scattered off the omnics. It didn’t seem to harm them much, but it was an excellent distraction away from McCree. He took the opportunity to reload and fire off another shot, directly to one omnic’s head. The shot left a sizable hole and the right half of the omnic’s body lost function. With this onmic’s attention back on McCree, it fired its left hand gun at McCree’s chest. He rolled effortlessly out of the way and looked back at the omnic just in time to see an arrow imbed itself in the side of its head, causing it to spark and noisily shut down.

Two down, two to go.

He saw one omnic open fire at Hanzo’s position, but the man ducked behind the waist-high wall that surrounded the roof of the building from where he was perched. McCree fired off his remaining rounds in another “fan the hammer” at the omnic, but it wasn’t enough to take it down, let alone stop it from firing. He rolled again as the other omnic shot at him, and swiftly reloaded his gun as he did so. He stood up, took careful aim, and shot the wounded omnic right in his glowing red face. The omnic sparked wildly and bits of metal debris exploded out of its head. McCree reflexively shielded his face with his metal arm from the sharp fragments, but in doing so had left himself completely open to the remaining omnic.

He heard Hanzo shout, “No!” as he felt a sharp burning sensation erupt in his right thigh.

He stumbled backward and saw the onmic that had shot him, now with an arrow straight through the side of it’s head, spewing sparks. He regained his balance by leaning on a nearby wall and took all his weight on his undamaged left leg. Within a moment, his mission partner was beside him.

“Let me see it,” he said, as he crouched in front of him. He gently placed his hands on his thigh, inspecting the singed wound, already cauterized by the omnic’s laser weapon. After a moment he said, “You are lucky. It only grazed you. Enemy omnic weapons are highly destructive. It could have been much worse.”

“Yeah, yeah,” McCree brushed him off. He fished a cigar out of a pouch along with a matchbook. His hands shook as he tried to light the match, causing him to fail his efforts.

“Must you?” Hanzo asked.

McCree answered, “Fish gotta swim,” tried again to light it, and failed.

Hanzo took the matches out of his hands and quickly lit one. McCree leaned his head forward, cigar clamped between his teeth. Hanzo shielded the match from wind with his hand and lit the end of the cigar for his partner.

McCree took a long puff. “Much obliged.”

His nerves calming, McCree noticed a red stain on the shoulder on Hanzo’s bathrobe shirt.

“Whoa there partner. What’s this?” McCree extended his hand toward the stain.

Hanzo looked down and carefully began lifting the cloth away from the spot McCree had indicated.

He hissed as he pulled off cloth, sticky with blood, exposing the wound beneath. “Ah,” Hanzo said, inspecting it. “Must be shrapnel.”

“You mean you didn’t even notice?” McCree asked sceptically.

Hanzo looked away. “I was… preoccupied.”

Then McCree understood. He was injured while saving McCree. He had gotten hurt because of McCree’s own stupidity.

“Let me patch you up,” McCree offered.

Hanzo looked dubious.

“I’m serious. Look, I’ve got my steady hand back.” He held his hand out flat in the air and it remained completely static.

Hanzo considered the offer for a moment before responding, “I suppose I could accept your assistance. At least until Winston arrives to retrieve us.”

McCree nodded. “I’ll send him word right away.”

While McCree radioed Winston to tell him the situation, the two headed down a nearby dark alleyway to keep themselves concealed. Hanzo sat down on the hard cobblestones and leaned his back against a wall. 

McCree finished up the call and went to kneel before Hanzo. 

“Seems like we’re in a bit of a pickle. The entire Overwatch team was called away for a major bombing by those Australian junkers. Since your wound isn’t life-threatening, they’ll keep as many agents on this big thing as they can. The earliest they’d be able to get to us would be tomorrow, and that’s only if they can wrap things up there quick.”

Hanzo furrowed his brow. “Terrible news. Yes, they are much more needed there. We can get by.”

“Right. But in the mean time we really need to get that wound treated. So I’m gonna go ahead and move your shirt, okay?” He waited for Hanzo to nod again before sliding the material down Hanzo’s muscular arm and revealing the wound. He could see the shine of the metal shrapnel. It hadn’t penetrated far and McCree figured he could get it out himself if he used his cybernetic left hand. He then produced a flask from some hidden pocket and opened it. “This might sting a smidgen,” he warned before pouring a small amount of bourbon onto the wound.

Hanzo gave no indication of discomfort. 

“Sorry this is the only disinfectant I’ve got. At least it’s high proof.” He poured some bourbon onto his metal fingertips as well. “Now I’ve gotta get that shrapnel out.”

Hanzo mentally braced himself. McCree used the very tips of his mechanical hand to pinch onto the tiny exposed piece of metal barely sticking out from Hanzo’s skin and very slowly, very meticulously, began to pull.

The piece slowly slid out, revealing about a half-inch long piece of thin metal.

“Yeouch. Real sorry ‘bout that. And sorry ‘bout this too.” McCree poured another small amount of Bourbon on the wound. Hanzo let out a pained utterance and clenched his hands into tight fists.

McCree quickly ripped off a portion of his cape from the middle, knowing that that part would be clean, and firmly pressed it against the wound. Hanzo groaned and adjusted his posture, knowing that the worst was over.

“We need to keep pressure on it,” McCree told him. “I’ll keep pressing this here for a couple minutes, then you can take over.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall as they waited. McCree started feeling a little awkward being so close to the man. He tried not to stare at him, but it was proving quite difficult as forward was the most comfortable position for his head and there was little else to look at. First, he was just looking at Hanzo’s beard. It was impeccably groomed. His face was hard and chiseled, and he had worry lines between his brows and at the corners of his mouth. His hair was graying in his beard and sideburns. He wondered what this man’s story was, and somewhat regretted not reading his file. 

 

McCree blinked hard to get himself out of his reverie. “I guess that’s probably good.” While keeping one hand on the cloth, McCree took Hanzo’s hand to replace his other, firmly pressing the hand against the wound before releasing his grasp. “We should find a place to stay the night. Ready to move on?”

“Ready,” Hanzo said, and stood without any help.

McCree walked ahead on Hanzo and peeked out of the alley back into the square. Some junkers were already hauling off pieces of the omnics they had just decommissioned. Most junkers kept to themselves, so McCree wasn’t worried by their presence. Plus, they made for a damn fine clean-up crew. 

McCree spied a hotel on the corner where they could stay the night. They walked over and McCree tugged at the door, finding it to be locked.

“Got a hair pin?” McCree jokingly asked his partner. 

Surprisingly, Hanzo produced one from a pouch on his belt. “I always bring spares,” he smirked.

McCree chuckled to himself, took the pin and easily picked the lock with it. 

“Thank you kindly,” he said to Hanzo, passing him back the bent up hairpin.

Hanzo made a face at the pin but put it back in his pouch anyway.

The two entered the empty hotel foyer and looked around the rather plain room. The walls were a boring beige with white trim, and the floor was brown linoleum tiles. 

McCree scouted behind the counter to try to find room keys. “Damn, it’s a keycard system. I have no idea how to get a room with this.”

Hanzo bent over and picked up a card from the floor. “Maybe this card is still active. We just have to find the room.”

“Lucky find partner. Let’s see if our luck holds up.”

McCree went down the halls, scanning the card on each door with Hanzo following close behind. Each time the scanner flashed red, McCree lost a bit more patience. 

After about 30 rooms and 30 red flashes, McCree exclaimed, “Daggum card might not even be active! I’m about ready to just break a door down.”

“I grow weary as well, but we should not destroy property. We should continue searching.”

McCree scanned the card on the next room and cursed under his breath at another red flash. 

“Goddamned piece of plastic-” He scanned the card on the next door. Red. “-I could break it in half-” Scan. Red. “-and teach it who’s boss.” Scan. Green.

McCree started to move on then did a double take. He scanned the card on the door again, and it flashed green once more. He pushed down on the handle and opened the door to room 214. 

“What’d I tell ya. I knew we could find it,” McCree said smugly, holding the door open for Hanzo.

Hanzo raised an incredulous eyebrow at him, but said nothing. He flipped on the lightswitch and immediately noticed there was just one bed. 

McCree looked at it and squirmed nervously. “Uhhh, well obviously you can have it because you need to recover from your injury.”

Hanzo nodded. “Thank you.”

McCree, suddenly realizing what he said about Hanzo being injured, rushed over to the bed and started pulling down the sheets and fluffing the pillows. “Please,” McCree indicated the bed with his hand, “go ahead and rest. I’ll try to make you a better bandage.”

Hanzo divested his weapon and peripherals onto the floor and got into the bed with his back against the tall, cushioned headboard while McCree went off to the bathroom. He got 2 clean rags and wet one of them with hot water. He decided to leave his hat on the counter in the bathroom to give him a better field of vision. He went back to Hanzo and found him peeling away the old makeshift bandage. 

“It doesn’t seem to be bleeding anymore.” McCree stated as he went to Hanzo’s side. “May I?” He held up the wet cloth.

“Yes, thank you.”

McCree carefully dabbed the wound to clean it up. It looked much better without all the blood around it, and he commented on that to Hanzo. As he finished cleaning, he again noticed just how muscular this man was. Much more than himself. He felt a slight jealousy and wondered if he could look that good if he worked more on his own upper body. He felt a familiar heat creeping up from his core, and it wasn’t quite unwelcome. He wondered if he had blushed and looked away, feigning to be prepping the other rag in some needless way. 

He cleared his throat to dispel his own awkwardness and placed the new rag on the now clean wound. As it sat there, he realized he didn’t have anything to hold it in place. 

“I, uh, don’t have any tape or anything...” McCree looked around the room, embarrassed. 

“No need. My hair tie should be adequate. Can you untie it for me?” Hanzo tipped his head forward. 

“Sure thing.” McCree leaned over the man to see how the scarf was tied into his hair. He picked at the knot gently and was slowly loosening it. He felt the heat again, only this time it manifested itself lower. He hadn’t felt this kind of intimacy with another person in quite some time, and his body was reacting to it. He squeezed the muscles in his thighs to keep his excitement at bay and quickened his pace at untying the fabric. He finally got the knot undone and pulled the scarf away, allowing Hanzo’s hair to fall about his neck. He felt himself harden at the sight, and quickly kneeled down beside the bed to hide the discomfort in his pants. He swiftly adjusted himself, pushing his hard-on under his belt in a practiced move he’d perfected some time ago and hoped it had gone unnoticed. 

“Let’s get this tied on now.” McCree tucked the scarf under Hanzo’s arm and pulled it up to his armpit. He tied the scarf into a knot on top of his shoulder, making sure the rag stayed centered to keep it in place. “Alright. You’re all set.”

McCree couldn’t help but look over the rest of Hanzo’s body as he laid there on the bed. His eyes traced down his chest, to his well toned abs, to the bulge in his pants. McCree’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes darted back up to meet Hanzo’s. He hadn’t noticed the man’s amorous gaze because he’d been too caught up in keeping his own feelings under control. Now he was hard as a rock. 

He nervously outstretched his right arm and placed it on Hanzo’s waist. It had been so long since he’d been with another person he hardly remembered what to do. 

“Hanzo…?” he said the man’s name as a question, asking permission. 

Hanzo grabbed the cape around McCree’s neck and gently pulled him forward with it until their lips met.

The kiss started out soft, slow, and inquisitive. McCree pressed his tongue against Hanzo’s lips until he allowed him entrance. Hanzo moaned softly in pleasure which was all the encouragement McCree needed. He grabbed onto Hanzo’s waist and pulled himself up onto the bed, straddling Hanzo’s hips between his bent knees. He moved his mechanical hand to the back of Hanzo’s head and let the man’s thick hair tangle in his fingers. Hanzo kept his grip on the fabric around McCree’s neck as their lips continued to crash together. He bit the other man’s lower lip and grinded his hips into McCree’s crotch to signal his desire. McCree let out a moan as his lip was still trapped by Hanzo’s teeth. He kissed him back hard, then parted as he leaned back. He slid his fingers under Hanzo’s waistband and took hold of the man’s member. He starting pumping slowly and gently. Hanzo gripped the sheets on either side of him and thrust in time with the pumps. 

McCree continued the motions as he moved back and got into a more comfortable position. As he moved down, he pulled the man’s waistband down to expose his manhood with his free hand. Then he leaned his head down and took his whole member in his mouth at once. Hanzo gasped and bucked his hips into the other man’s mouth, causing him to gag, but he recovered quickly. Hanzo managed a breathy “sorry” as McCree brought his head up to the very tip of his manhood, then down again, pushing his tongue along the underside of his penis. Hanzo moaned and laced his fingers into McCree’s shaggy hair. He guided the man’s head up and down, trying his best not to thrust too much. 

Soon, Hanzo’s grip on McCree’s hair tightened and his breath quickened. McCree slowed his motions and hummed, making tantalizing vibrations with his mouth. Hanzo tilted his head back groaned loudly. He was right on the edge and McCree was keeping him there on purpose. He looked down at him and saw him staring right back at him. He could see the devilish look in his eye, but that just turned him on more. McCree took pity on him and quickened his pace. Within moments, Hanzo climaxed and McCree gripped his hips as he came in his mouth. He swallowed and pulled off of him, swirling his tongue around in his mouth to savor the remaining taste.

Hanzo relaxed in the afterglow and McCree kissed the inside of his thigh before crawling up beside him on the bed.

Hanzo looked at him, sighed, and said, “Wow.”

McCree chuckled and draped an arm over Hanzo’s middle. He pushed his hips into his side and rubbed his boner against him. “Ready for round 2?”

McCree saw that Hanzo looked hesitant and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll do all the work. You just relax. Let me check the bathroom right quick for supplies.”

He hopped out of bed, went into the bathroom, and began searching. Inside of a cabinet sat what he was hoping for- a small bottle of lube and a few condoms. He took them both in one hand and walked back out of the bathroom. When he entered the bedroom, he stopped in his tracks. He saw Hanzo, out of bed, half naked, pulling off his pants, revealing to him the nicest ass he’d ever seen. His excitement grew, knowing he’d be plowing that ass in just a few minutes. 

Hanzo looked at him over his shoulder as he folded his pants and draped them on a nearby chair. McCree was enjoying the sight, but knew he’d enjoy claiming it even more. He approached him, whistling his approval. He used his free hand to grab his ass cheek and pressed his hips against him from behind. He hummed low in his chest, almost like a growl, and nibbled Hanzo’s earlobe.

Hanzo reached up behind him and threaded his fingers in McCree’s hair, but still seemed nervous.

“I’ll go slow. You let me know have any discomfort or want me to stop. I also found these in the bathroom.” McCree held out the items in front of Hanzo so he could see. Hanzo seemed to relax a little and nodded. McCree wanted to go bareback, but he would certainly wear a condom if it made Hanzo feel better.

McCree removed his belts and shoes, then Hanzo took over unbuttoning his pants. He slid them down his thighs, then tugged at his black boxer-briefs. He slid them down as well, exposing McCree’s erection. He stepped out of his clothes and left them in a pile of the floor. Hanzo couldn’t help but wrap his hand around the man’s hard-on. 

“Is this cybernetic as well?” Hanzo asked coyly, stroking McCree’s manhood.

McCree smirked and answered, “It’s all natural, and all for you.”

Hanzo groaned with desire and McCree answered by kissing him roughly. Then he moved from his mouth down his neck and began to suck hard, but stopped himself, not wanting to leave any marks that could expose their secret. He turned Hanzo around and rubbed his member between Hanzo ass cheeks while he opened the lube. He squeezed out a generous portion onto his right hand and very gently began to rub it on Hanzo’s asshole.

Hanzo gasped and stiffened. McCree reminded him to relax and over a few seconds felt him get used to the touch. At this point, McCree slowly pressed his index finger into his entrance. Hanzo tensed up again and McCree held his finger where it was, waiting. He used his other hand to guide Hanzo into bending at the waist to get into a more comfortable position. When he felt Hanzo was ready, he slid a second finger in. Very gingerly, he prepped Hanzo with his fingers for what would be coming next. Hanzo began making small sounds of pleasure at his movements, so he knew it was time. He pulled his fingers out and put the condom on while Hanzo waited patiently. He applied more lube to the condom and pressed his dick against Hanzo’s entrance. He had tensed up again and was too tight. McCree kissed him behind his ear and whispered, “Relax, partner. I’m right here. You can talk to me.”

Hanzo let out a shuddering sigh and said, “It’s been a very long time since I’ve done this. It takes some getting used to.”

McCree kissed him again and said, “We don’t have to. Just say the word.”

Hanzo shook his head and said, “No, I want this. I am ready.”

McCree, very happy to hear those words, began to push inside of him. He felt Hanzo tighten around him and stopped, letting him get used to the intrusion. When he felt him relax again, he pushed all the way in and moaned his pleasure loudly. He held his position there for a moment, not wanting to go too fast. 

He pulled almost all the way out, then pushed back in, making Hanzo stumble forward a little. McCree grabbed onto his hips with both hands and held him tight for another thrust. He heard a quiet moan from Hanzo and couldn’t help but quicken his pace. It took all of his strength to not just start fucking his brains out. Hanzo arched his back so that he could lean his head against the crook of McCree’s neck. McCree planted sloppy kisses against the side of Hanzo’s face and began thrusting harder as he lost himself to desire. Hanzo raised his good arm up over his shoulder to grab onto McCree’s hair and to keep them close. They were both moaning loudly now, unable to keep any semblance of composure. McCree was near the edge. He reached his right hand around and began jerking Hanzo off as he thrusted. He had to slow his pace to make sure his partner would get off too before he was spent.

Luckily, Hanzo was enjoying himself just as much as McCree was and it didn’t take long to get him on the verge of climax as well. McCree got himself back up to speed and with his last few desperate thrusts, they both came within seconds of eachother. Hanzo stumbled forward, exhausted, but McCree kept his grip on his hips. He wanted to savor the feeling of being inside him for a moment longer. When the sensation became too great, he pulled out, making himself and Hanzo shudder together. McCree finally let go of Hanzo and they both collapsed onto the bed next to each other. 

“Oh my god,” McCree said, staring up at the ceiling. “That was amazing.”

“Yes,” Hanzo agreed, “Amazing.”

McCree grunted when he remembered he had a condom on. “I’ll be right back,” he said as he went to the bathroom. He pulled the condom off, tied the end, and dropped it in the trash can. He cleaned himself off and took the opportunity to pee as well. 

When he went back out, he was going to ask how his shoulder was, but found that Hanzo had fallen asleep on the bed. He stood for minute, appreciating the man’s body, and enjoying the fact that that really had happened. He got in bed beside Hanzo and spooned him, hugging him around his middle. He breathed in the scent of him and their lovemaking. His eyes closed and he drifted asleep, holding his new lover close.

McCree’s eyes blinked open as his brain struggled to figure out what noise was waking him up. He propped himself up on his elbows and realized he was naked. He smiled to himself, remembering the previous night, then saw Hanzo hastily pulling his pants on. 

“Whoa, what’s the rush?” McCree inquired

Without facing him, Hanzo said, “Alright, we’ll be there.”

McCree suddenly realized that he must be talking into his headset and remembered that they were still technically out on a mission. He rubbed his temples and hoisted himself out of bed.

“Winston is on his way to pick us up. We need to leave soon to go meet him.”

McCree nodded and bent to pick up the clothes piled on the floor.

Hanzo paused his getting dressed to look at McCree and smile. “Good morning,” he said.

McCree smiled back and said, “Mornin’ partner. That smile looks good on you.”

Hanzo hummed contemplatively. “It feels good too.”

The two got dressed and helped each other gather their peripherals. McCree almost forgot his hat in bathroom but managed to grab it on the way out the door. 

As they walked their way to the meeting point McCree fished a cigar out of a belt pouch. He cut it and got his matches to light it, but Hanzo held out his hand to him. “Allow me,” he said.

McCree smiled with the cigar between his teeth and handed him the match box. Hanzo struck the match and lit the cigar for him. McCree took a long, appreciative puff.

Hanzo went back to walking coolly, but McCree was feeling mischievous. He bumped Hanzo with his hip, making him stagger one step over. Hanzo’s eyes became fiery and McCree immediately regretted his decision. Hanzo gave him a swift kick to his hip almost making him fall over completely.

He laughed as he clumsily regained his balance. Hanzo lifted his head smugly and said, “You would do well to remember which of us has more physical strength.”

“Noted.” McCree said between laughs.

The two men arrived at the meeting point just as Winston was landing the pod. He opened the door and Mercy rushed out to have a look at Hanzo. She whisked him away to the small medical station in the pod, leaving McCree alone with Winston. McCree took a seat as Winston closed the door behind him.

“I trust your mission went well, beside the minor injuries?” Winston looked pointedly at McCree.

McCree tilted his hat down over his eyes and leaned back in the chair. “Yeah, pretty alright. Yours?”

“Very well!” Winston beamed at the chance to talk about his beloved Overwatch. “You see, it started out as just-”

McCree tuned him out. He peaked over at Hanzo at the medical station where Mercy was fussing over him. Hanzo noticed his gaze and looked back at him. McCree tipped his hat up to him with his thumb and he noticed a small smile as the other man nodded back to him.

Mercy noticed their exchange which brought her attention to McCree’s cigar.

“You put that out! You know how terrible it is for you, and how rude it is to smoke around others!”

“Yeah, yeah.” McCree put it out in the ashtray nearby that was specifically for him, then he hunkered back down in his chair. He gave one last look to Hanzo then shut his eyes for a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

McCree turned over onto his side on his creaky mattress. It had been 10 days since his mission with Hanzo, and he hadn’t slept well since. Every night when he went to bed he tried counting sheep, pacing, anything he could think off to keep his mind off the man, but he couldn’t help it. He wondered how he was doing; if he thought of him too. He considered calling him several times, but the only contact information he had for him was his radio frequency through Overwatch. The channel wasn’t private and he didn’t want to risk it. Alcohol was always an option to help him sleep, but he was afraid the stupid shit he might try to do under the influence.

He sighed and got off of his bed, if you could even call it that. It was just an old mattress on the floor with a couple pillows and sheets. He opened the top drawer of his wooden dresser to fetch his morning cigar. He started some coffee in the kitchen then went out to his front porch to smoke. 

He leaned against the rickety railing in just his boxer shorts. He didn’t have any neighbors for a few acres, so he didn’t even think twice about it. As he relaxed and smoked, he noticed a rather expensive-looking car driving down his street. He squinted at it, half disapproving, half curious. As it approached, it began to slow down. He considered going back inside to put on pants, but his curiosity kept him there. The car stopped in front of his house. A man got out of the driver’s side and opened the back door. Whoever it was, they must be pretty rich. He couldn’t fathom anyone like that would be all the way out here in the country. 

Then the figure emerged from the back and McCree’s eyes widened. He was looking at Hanzo, coming out of a fancy sports car, right outside his ramshackle home, while he watched in only his underwear. The driver got back in the car and Hanzo walked toward him. He was frozen in his spot, unsure of what he should do. Hanzo was only a few feet from him so he waved awkwardly. 

Hanzo stepped up to his porch and said, “I’m sorry to disturb you at your home,” then, looking down at his apparel added, “Is this a bad time?”

“Uhhh,” McCree scratched his head nervously, “N-no it’s fine. What, uh, brings you out here?” He crossed his legs and leaned an arm on the railing, trying to act cool.

Hanzo averted his eyes and McCree swore he saw some pink on his cheeks. “I came to see you. This was the only way I knew how to contact you.”

“Wait, how did you get my address?”

“It was in your file.”

“Riiiight.” Again, McCree regretted not reading Hanzo’s file. “Well, please, come in. Make yourself at home.” McCree pulled the screen door open for him and followed him into the house. “Would you like some coffee? I just brewed a fresh pot.”

Hanzo skeptically looked at the living room furniture and chose a ripped up couch to sit on. The worn-out cushion sank under his weight. “Yes, please.”

“How do you take it?” McCree called out from the kitchen.

“Cream, please.”

“Milk alright?”

Hanzo answered in the affirmative and McCree made him a cup. He made himself a cup as well, with just a pinch of sugar. He brought the coffees out, set them on the coffee table in front of the couch, and sat down next to Hanzo. Hanzo sipped his coffee and thanked him for it.

After a few quiet moments, McCree suddenly remembered Hanzo’s injury. “Oh, how is your shoulder doing?”

“Much better. I want to offer my thanks to you, formally, for treating my wound.” Hanzo stood and produced a small package from a belt pouch. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied up with a blue ribbon. He held it out to McCree with both hands.

McCree took it, fiddled with the bow for a moment, then just ripped the paper off. It was a box of chocolates. McCree looked it over and said, “Well this is mighty fine!”

Hanzo nodded to himself, pleased. He sat back down and sipped more of his coffee. McCree set the box aside and sipped his own coffee. He curled his toes uncomfortably and tried to work up the courage to make his next move. “Well, I’m glad to hear you’re doing better. …Mind if I take a peek at it?” 

Hanzo didn’t seem perturbed by the question so he pulled aside the fabric covering his shoulder, revealing the mostly healed wound.

McCree nodded his head as if he was an expert on the subject then ran his fingers gently over it. His fingertips sent a pleasant buzz up his arm from the skin-to-skin contact with the man. He hummed thoughtfully. He let his fingers venture further down the man’s arms and underneath the fabric. He pulled his gaze away from Hanzo’s skin to look into his eyes. 

Hanzo appeared cautious, but interested. He looked away at the eye contact and blushed. McCree could feel heat in his own cheeks, as well as in his pants. McCree kept his eyes on Hanzo’s face, smiled, and said, “Yup, you were pretty lucky to have me there,” trying to make him more comfortable. 

Hanzo turned his head back to look at McCree and said, “I’m pretty lucky to have you now, too.” He smiled back and leaned forward to kiss him. They parted, but McCree couldn’t help but begin kissing down his neck to his newly-healed shoulder. He planted a soft kiss on the scar and tugged the rest of Hanzo’s shirt off, letting it fall down onto the couch behind.

“Damn, Hanzo,” McCree found himself saying as he took in the sight of the other man’s torso. “You don’t know how long I’ve been thinking of this sight.”

Hanzo smirked and said, “I think I can imagine.”

Momentarily embarrassed, McCree’s cheeks reddened. Then his confidence returned. “Oh yeah? You seem pretty smug for a guy so exposed.” McCree pressed forward, gaining a dominant position over Hanzo. He used one hand to hold onto the back of the couch and the other hand to push against Hanzo’s chest.

“Did you again forget which of us is stronger?” Hanzo pushed his chest out against McCree’s pressing hand and forced the man back. 

“I, uh,” McCree stammered. “Maybe… temporarily...” Hanzo continued pushing until McCree’s back was flat against the couch. Hanzo hovered over him. He smugly added, “And I think you forgot that you are only in your underwear, so you are the one who is more exposed” His gaze traveled downward to McCree’s obvious hard-on. Hanzo straddled his hips with his knees as McCree continued stumbling over non-words. He clasped one of McCree’s hands in his own and pinned it to the couch. He did the same to the other, then kissed him hard. McCree was finally silenced and he kissed back enthusiastically. He wriggled his arms around, trying to free his hands. He wasn’t used to being in such a submissive position. 

Hanzo nipped his lower lip to remind him who was in control. McCree responded with a frustrated growl. 

“What, do you want something?” Hanzo teased. McCree struggled under Hanzo. 

“You know what I want.” He ground his hips into Hanzo’s, eliciting a moan from both of them.

“You will like it. Be patient.”

McCree looked at him doubtfully, but still gave him the go-ahead. 

Hanzo began kissing down McCree’s chest to his stomach, then to the very top of his waistband. Hanzo released McCree’s hands to slide the man’s boxers off of him. 

“Well, I like it so far.” McCree expressed.

Hanzo dragged his tongue up from the base of McCree’s cock all the way to the tip, then slowly began taking the whole shaft into his mouth. McCree shuddered in pleasure and excitement. Just as Hanzo got to the end, he stopped and sat back.

“Hey, what’s the big idea?” McCree asked.

Hanzo said nothing. He grabbed McCree by the hips and pulled him down across the couch a few inches. Hanzo stood and removed the rest of his clothing while McCree watched, still confused but not displeased. 

Hanzo walked up to where McCree’s head was and straddled his neck on the couch with his knees.

“Uhhh,” was all McCree had time to say before Hanzo lowered himself over him to continue sucking his cock, with his own hovering mere inches over McCree’s face. McCree took the hint and brought Hanzo’s cock into his mouth as well. He reached his metal hand up to circle around the shaft and to try to keep his balls out of his face, while the other he used to grab Hanzo’s muscular ass. The two men moaned in mutual pleasure. As they continued, Hanzo began thrusting his hips into McCree’s mouth, making him gag. McCree gave his ass a warning pinch and Hanzo pulled off briefly to apologize. McCree hummed in acknowledgment with his mouth full. Hanzo couldn’t help a small moan of his own. The excitement and sensation brought both men closer to the edge and they each picked up the pace. McCree knew Hanzo was trying to be careful to not thrust too much, but as he neared his climax, he had less control. McCree fought his gag reflex, knowing that Hanzo was close. He hummed again as Hanzo thrust into him one last time, cumming into the back of McCree’s throat. He let it run down his throat, and only swallowed when he was done. Hanzo stayed and shuddered for a moment, before pulling out and shifting his lower body to the side to finish off McCree. 

He slowly move his mouth up and down, caressing his member with his tongue until McCree practically started begging Hanzo to quicken his pace. He kindly obliged and McCree finished almost immediately. Hanzo pulled off slowly as he came, and when he was done, he pulled off entirely and swallowed the last of it. Hanzo adjusted his body until he was squeezed between McCree and the back of the couch, lazily draping his arm over the other man’s chest.

“That was amazing,” McCree said.

“I knew you would like it,” Hanzo replied, drawing loops with his fingers in McCree’s chest hair. 

McCree sighed contentedly, then sat up. “’Scuse me, darlin’. I need a smoke.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him and grumbled. McCree ignored him and pulled his boxers back on. He went into his bedroom to get another cigar, and put on a T-shirt while he was in there. 

When he went back into the living room he saw Hanzo getting dressed as well. He sat back down on the same couch and retrieved the cigar cutter and lighter from the coffee table. He cut, lit, and puffed it. Hanzo finished getting dressed and sat next to him, but he looked uncomfortable.

McCree eyed him and said, “You got a problem?”

Hanzo looked around the room, then at McCree and said carefully, “How can you live like this?”

McCree almost bit the cigar apart from clenching his teeth. “What exactly are you insinuating? I don’t come into your house unannounced, suck your dick, and then complain about your lifestyle!”

Hanzo raised a hand apologetically. “You’re right. I apologize. It is not my place.”

“You’re damn right,” McCree responded as he settled back onto the couch. He took a long pull off his cigar and crossed his ankle over his knee.

They were both silent for awhile, then McCree ventured, “So that was your car earlier? You have a driver or somethin’?”

Hanzo nodded. “I am the eldest son of the Shimada clan.”

McCree blinked and said, “So you’re rich?”

“I suppose.”

“Well no wonder you’re criticizing me. You don’t know a normal life. I can’t afford things like you can.”

“Yes, I am a bit sheltered in that way.”

“I guess you’ll just have to spend more time here to get used to it.” McCree winked at him.

Hanzo smiled, picked up his old coffee and sipped it. He made a face and said, “Cold.”

“You can nuke it in the microwave,” McCree offered.

Hanzo looked offended and McCree couldn’t help but laugh at him. “Well then, come on. Let me give you a tour of the place.” He put out his cigar in the ashtray on the table.

McCree stood and extended his hand out to Hanzo while bowing like a prince. Hanzo ignored him and stood up on his own. Unperturbed, McCree walked toward the kitchen while gesturing around the room with a hand. “So this is the living room, with which you are now well acquainted.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips. The living room had the ripped up brown couch, an old blue recliner, and a plastic folding chair. There was the coffee-stained coffee table in front of the couch, and a wall-mounted medium-sized TV across from it.

“And this is the kitchen, where I make coffee and reheat take-out.” 

Hanzo was standing in a very small kitchen with limited linoleum counter space. He had a toaster, microwave and coffeemaker taking up most of the space. There were a few old wooden cabinets, a small refrigerator, an oven, and a sink. The sink had some silverware in it and a couple take-out boxes next to it. 

“I see,” was all Hanzo said before they continued out of the kitchen and into a short hallway.

“Here’s my study, with my computer and what-not,” McCree said as he indicated the first room on the left. Hanzo peeked in and saw a PC sitting on a simple wooden desk against the wall. There were a couple coffee mugs on the desk and a black rolling chair in front of it.

They continued down the hall. “On your right is the living room again, and on the left is the bathroom.”

The bathroom had a simple toilet, sink, and tub/shower with a yellowing white vinyl shower curtain.

“And at the end of the hall is my bedroom.”

McCree walked into the room and Hanzo followed. Hanzo practically recoiled at the sight. McCree’s mattress was in the far corner, his dresser was by the door, and by the window he could see there was a closet. There were clothes strewn all over, and he could see cigar burns and alcohol stains on the carpet and sheets. 

McCree saw Hanzo’s face and said, “I know, it’s not pretty. But to be fair, you didn’t give me a chance to clean up.” McCree looked around the room and added, “Not that that would’ve changed a whole lot.” He rubbed the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

Hanzo shook off the initial shock and managed to say, “No, it’s very… you.” He smiled at McCree.

McCree, taken aback, said, “What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Hanzo considered his words carefully and said, “It has everything you need, without any frills. Plus cigars and whiskey, of course.”

McCree made a face then started laughing. “Alright, I getcha.” He strode toward the bed and flopped down onto it. He patted the mattress next to him indicating that Hanzo should join him.

Hanzo was hesitant but obliged. He sat down on the very edge, touching only the smallest surface area of the bed possible. McCree grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on top of him. Hanzo shrieked in a less-than-manly fashion and flailed his arms, trying to free himself. McCree laughed and held onto him even tighter. Hanzo accepted his fate with a scowl. 

“Oh, don’t be such a hardass, hardass.” McCree chuckled and pinched his ass. Hanzo wiggled into a more comfortable position beside McCree on the bed and huffed. McCree buried his face in the nape on Hanzo’s neck and breathed in his scent. “I’m so glad you came by. Really. I hope you are too.”

Hanzo softened his expression and rested his head on McCree’s. “Yes, I am.”

McCree closed his eyes and snuggled the other man. “You’re welcome here anytime.”

Hanzo brushed McCree’s hair back to kiss his forehead. “I would like that.”

McCree hummed happily and the two drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

McCree awoke in the late afternoon with the sun shining through the window directly onto his face. He rolled over, saw Hanzo sleeping next to him, and smiled. He put his arm around his waist and just looked at him. His face was peaceful now. No worry lines or slanted brows. Hanzo’s eyes blinked open and looked at McCree. They were surprised at first, but then contented. 

“Mornin’ beautiful,” McCree said, his voice raspy from sleep.

Hanzo looked out the window and said, “Afternoon, I believe.” 

McCree groaned and rolled away from him. 

“What? It is afternoon.”

“You didn’t even notice my compliment,” McCree complained.

“I did. It was very sweet.” Hanzo leaned over McCree’s back to kiss him on the cheek.

McCree took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Hanzo and pull him in for a deeper kiss. Hanzo struggled against him but was soon laughing when McCree began kissing all over his neck, tickling him. McCree rolled over on top of Hanzo and kept kissing down to his chest. When he got to his exposed nipple, he bit it, causing Hanzo to squeak indignantly. McCree busted out laughing at the sound. Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. 

“Oh, come on,” McCree said between laughs. “I’m just horsin’ around.”

Hanzo lifted his leg and pushed McCree’s face away with his foot. McCree squawked and fell backward, but grabbed his foot as he did. He slid one hand up his calf to his knee, then danced his fingers along the inside of his thigh, causing Hanzo to shiver. 

“Hmm, you like that?” McCree questioned slyly as his fingers moved upward toward his crotch. He brushed his fingers against Hanzo’s package.

Hanzo moaned and rubbed himself against McCree’s hand. Just then, they heard the tone of an Overwatch call coming in from Hanzo’s earpiece. 

“Don’t you dare answer that,” McCree growled and grabbed Hanzo’s member through the fabric of his pants.

Hanzo clenched his jaw and answered the call, “This is Hanzo.”

McCree swiftly slipped his hand under Hanzo’s waistband and rubbed his hand down Hanzo’s erection.

Hanzo closed his eyes and tried to talk to Winston like a normal person. “Ah- yes. That I… can do,” he stumbled over his word as McCree teased him. “Hm? No- yes. I’m fine. I will be there in a moment,” he continued over the radio. The signed off the call, then glared at McCree, who gave him the most innocent look he could muster.

“I have to go. You should check your radio as well.”

McCree sighed and removed his hand. “Why’d you have to spoil the fun?”

Hanzo adjusted himself and gave McCree a stern look. “It is our duty.”

“Yeah, yeah.” McCree stood and left the room to go look for his radio. “Bathroom’s yours if you need it,” he added. He found his earpiece in the living room and sure enough, Winston was trying to contact him too. He put it in his ear and answered it.

Winston was getting a team together to fight those stupid Australian junkers. They were surprisingly in the town just down the road. He agreed to help out and told him he’d be there in a jiffy. He went back into his room to get ready while Hanzo was in the bathroom. When Hanzo emerged, McCree was loading up his belt with extra ammo.

“You going on the same mission as me? Those Australian idiots?” asked McCree

“Yes, on Route 66. That is nearby, correct?”

“Yup, real close. Need a ride back to your place to get your stuff?”

Hanzo shook his head. “I never go anywhere without my bow.”

“Well alright, we can go together!” McCree said excitedly. “You ready?”

The two double checked that they had everything they needed, then got into McCree’s hover pickup truck to drive a few miles to the meet-up location. The trip was mostly silent as their minds thought of the mission ahead of them.

They arrived at a diner that McCree used to frequent, but had been banned from a few years back for some… disorderly conduct. This was apparently the meeting place. They came in the front and found Winston waiting for them. 

“Hello, you two. The others should be arriving shortly,” Winston said warmly.

McCree glanced around the diner and found it to look just as he remembered. It was an old mom n’ pop diner that served burgers, milkshakes, and the like. He hoisted himself up on the bartop to sit. “Might as well take a load off while we wait,” he said to Hanzo.

Hanzo shook his head and said, “I prefer to stand.”

McCree pouted. He was afraid Hanzo might give him the cold shoulder around others. He shrugged it off for now and lit up a cigar.

A few awkward minutes later, Mercy and Pharah walked in the door together. 

“Hello ladies! Now we can get started,” Winston said as they arrived.

Everyone but McCree gathered around Winston for the briefing. He could hear fine from where he was.

“Apologies for the short notice, everyone. I’m glad you could take the time our of your busy schedules to be here,” Winston began. 

McCree’s mind already started wandering. He thought that he and Hanzo were on the same page so far, but it didn’t seem that way now. He was already regretting falling so hard for him. He needed to distance himself. With that reminder, he focused back on Winston.

“-explosives. So watch your step,” Winston cautioned.

McCree was glad he tuned in for that, but wondered what else he missed…

Winston continued, “Roadhog is the larger man. His gun-”

McCree’s attention faded again to Hanzo. Looking at him now reminded him of their first encounter. He remembered trying to size him up before the mission. He’s different than he expected, but he also knew there was a lot more to learn about him. He really hoped he’d have the chance.

“McCree!”

He snapped out of his reverie when he heard his name. “Yessir?” he said.

“You’ll be responsible for getting behind them. We expect them to come up the road, as we believe their target is the mines. I know you’re familiar with the area so I’m sure you can find a way around.”

McCree nodded. “Can do.”

“Wonderful. Then I think we’re ready. Does anyone have any questions?”

Everyone was silent so Winston said, “Good! Then let’s get started!”

Winston led the group out the door by going first. Pharah followed, with Mercy glued right behind her. Hanzo went next, and McCree ran forward to catch up with him before he got out the door.

He placed a hand on his shoulder to slow him and said, “Good luck out there darlin’.”

Hanzo looked at him and said, “I do not require luck. I am a warrior. But good luck to you.” His eyes glinted and a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

McCree froze in shock. Then cracked up. “You better put your money where your mouth is.” Then he ran ahead of Hanzo, turned back to look at him, and whispered, “...on my cock.” Then he dashed off behind a rocky crag before Hanzo could say anything else. He laughed to himself as he imagined the man blushing and flustered. Maybe he was making a bigger deal out of this than it was. Besides, he needed to focus on the mission.

This place reminded him of his past, the Deadlock gang, Blackwatch… He shook away the old memories. That was a long time ago, and he was glad to be back here for a good purpose, at a good time in his life. He made his way along the same road his teammates were using, except he traversed along the stones in narrow passageways. Every now and then, he’d catch a glimpse of someone between the rocks, but never Hanzo. He knew Hanzo had to be running along the rooftops up where he couldn’t see him.

McCree heard a sound like a car alarm, then an explosion, followed by a maniacal giggle. They were definitely heading the right way. McCree had to be careful not to be seen as he flanked them. Hanzo used his sonic arrow to reveal the locations of the two junkers. It made it much easier to get into position for their attack. He new the rest of the team should be in place by now, but McCree had a bit further to go. The sound of Pharah’s rockets confirmed his thought.

McCree went through the side of a building the junkers had obviously already looted. It didn’t have doors attached to the frames and there was barely anything in it. He hid behind a wall and peeked around the corner. Pharah was using her jetpack to expertly dodge shots from the large, fat junker, Winston was running around trying to get close enough to shock him, Mercy was hiding on top of a building near Pharah, shouting words of encouragement, and he still couldn’t see Hanzo. Based on the fact that he couldn’t see the smaller junker anywhere, he assumed he was fighting him elsewhere. 

He heard Winston roar and knew it was his chance to go in while the large one was distracted. He rushed out from his hiding spot and threw a stun bomb at him. Just as he did so, Winston slammed his fists down on their enemies head, causing him to smash into the ground. It sure looked like it hurt.

“Somebody call the undertaker,” McCree joked when he saw the man was out cold on the ground.

Just then, the smaller junker came running out from inside a building. He was shooting bombs back into the building with the strangest grenade launcher McCree had ever seen. It was clearly hand-made. The bombs probably were too. Pharah reacted first by shooting a barrage of rockets at him.   
He heard Mercy over the intercom cautioning Mercy to stop or she would kill the man by accident. She listened to her partner and stopped the onslaught. When the smoke cleared, they saw him lying on the ground as well. Hanzo appeared from the building the smaller junker had been shooting into and rushed over to the enemy to check his pulse. Just as Hanzo stooped down to check on him, the junker pulled his hand out of his pocket and threw a bundle of what appeared to be a bunch of tiny explosives at him. McCree shouted, “Look out!” to Hanzo as soon as he could, but the man was, thankfully, already ahead of him. Hanzo jumped back in plenty of time and avoided getting singed.

Unfortunately, with all eyes on the smaller junker, the large one had gotten up and was running toward his partner while loading up his gun with what looked like a bunch of metal scraps. Suddenly, he used his weapon like a machine gun and opened fire on the entire team. They barely had time to get to cover. McCree dashed back behind the nearest wall and hunkered down as best as he could. The attack seemed to last forever. None of them dared move from their spots.

Finally, the projectiles ceased and Pharah announced over the intercom that the two junkers were nowhere to be seen. They had gotten away. Each member emerged and everyone made sure they were all accounted for. McCree resisted the urge to run over to Hanzo and check him for injury. He settled for some eye contact between them for now. 

“Good work everyone. We’ve stopped their attack,” Winston said with his usual positive attitude. “They’ll be out of commission for a while, but I’m sure they’ll be back, and we’ll be ready for them. For now, we can rest up. Let’s head back to the diner.”

The team fell in behind Winston and started the trek back. The sun was setting and it made the surroundings surprisingly beautiful for a place that had just been a battlefield. McCree shuffled over to walk next to Hanzo behind Mercy and Pharah. The two woman held hands in front of them. It was no secret that they were a couple. McCree bumped Hanzo lightly with his shoulder and asked, “You still all in one piece?”

Hanzo nodded and questioned, “You?”

McCree held up with mechanical arm with a smile and said, “I mean, as much as usual.”

Hanzo smiled and bumped him back with his shoulder. McCree looked ahead of them and saw that Winston had noticed their exchange and looked pleased. Did that dumb gorilla know they would hit it off? Had he planned this? No way. It couldn’t be. But then again, he had set Mercy and Pharah together a the first opportunity he could. However, Hanzo and McCree worked separately for some time before Winston put them together on a mission, so he didn’t know what that meant. McCree shook the thought out of his head and brought his attention back to Hanzo. 

“Those junkers are real pieces of work, huh?” McCree tried to make small talk.

“Most are little more than a nuisance, but those two, Roadhog and Junkrat, they are real threats.”

“Those are their names? Which is which?”

Hanzo stared at him blankly. “You didn’t listen to the briefing, did you?”

McCree laughed nervously and pulled his hat down a bit, as if to shield himself from embarrassment.

Hanzo sighed and explained, “The large one is Roadhog and the small one is Junkrat. Junkrat is highly destructive and knows valuable information. Roadhog is his bodyguard.”

“Ah, I see. Thank you kindly.” McCree pushed his hat back up with his thumb.

“Honestly, I don’t know how you-”

“Live like this?” McCree cut him off and finished his sentence for him, repeating their previous conversation.

Hanzo said nothing and kept his eyes forward.

McCree glared at him for a moment, but then mirrored Hanzo, not wanting to fight. If he were to be truthful, he would say he wondered how he lived like this too.

The walked in silence, but as they neared the diner, McCree leaned in close to Hanzo and said, “Apologies for being touchy about my lifestyle. I know it’s not perfect.”

Hanzo looked back at him softly with understanding in his eyes.

Everyone filed in and pulled up various chairs to relax for moment before heading back to their homes.

“Anyone want some burgers?” McCree asked, already raiding the diner’s freezer. 

“McCree! I cannot condone this behavior!” Winston said, flabbergasted. 

“Our mission is over, so I’m officially off-duty now. You don’t have to stick around, but I’m hungry.” McCree put four patties on the grill and lit it up. “Plus, the owners already banned me, so what are they gonna do?”

Winston shook his head disapprovingly. “Keep me out of this. Thank you for your work, team. I’ll see you all later,” Winston waved goodbye and left the rest of them at the diner.

Mercy’s eyes kept shifting between the burgers on the grill and Pharah until Pharah finally said, “It’s alright with me. I’ll think of it as a thank you from the people of this town.”

“That’s the spirit!” McCree enthused.

“Then I suppose it’s alright with me. I am pretty hungry...” Mercy said, moving her chair up to a table. 

“Hanzo, can you get the buns out from the pantry?” McCree called to his partner.

Hanzo got out a package of buns and set them on the counter next to McCree.

“Thanks, these buns are great,” McCree said as he reached down and grabbed a handful of Hanzo’s ass.

Hanzo turned bright red and jumped as far back from McCree as humanly possible. McCree tried to stifle his laughter in the crook of his elbow but was doing a poor job of it.

“What’s so funny?” Mercy asked from the dining area.

“Nothing!” Hanzo blurted out and busied himself by looking in the refrigerator to hide his face. He furtively shot dirty glances at McCree, which just made him laugh even more. 

“Oh, while you’re in there, can you get the fixins? Lettuce, tomato, onion, condiments...” McCree flipped the burgers with a satisfying sizzle.

Hanzo grumbled but did as he was asked. He started setting all the items on the counter, then found a knife to chop them. He made sure to stay a fair distance away from McCree while he worked.

McCree finished up the burgers and placed each one on a bun on a plate. He also set out some potato chips he found in the pantry. “Grub’s done,” he called out and grabbed one plate for him, one plate for Hanzo. He handed Hanzo his plate and thanked him for getting the fixins ready. They both loaded up their plates, sat down at the table where Mercy and Pharah had been chatting, and waited for the two women to join them before digging in.

“Thank you both so much for the burgers,” Mercy said and Pharah nodded agreement with her mouth full.

McCree said, “It’s no problem. But I guess you should really be thanking the diner’s owners.”

Pharah swallowed her food and said, “I’ll leave them some cash and a note. It’ll be fine.”

“I can clean up, as well,” Hanzo chimed in.

“Look at mister boy scout over here.” McCree teased.

He could practically see Hanzo fuming. Maybe he was laying it on a little thick today. He made a mental note to make it up to him later.

Mercy glared at McCree and said, “I think that’s a great idea, Hanzo. I’ll help too.”

Pharah said that she would too. McCree really didn’t want to, but he knew he better start being nice before he regretted it later. “Yeah, sure, I’ll chip in.”

Everyone seemed satisfied now and finished up their meals contentedly.

McCree leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Not the best burger I’ve had, but it really hit the spot.”

Hanzo began gathering up plates so that prompted everyone to stand and start the cleaning process. McCree took it upon himself to clean the grill, since he was the one that used it. Mercy got a rag to wipe down the table and straighten up the others, while Pharah used another rag to wipe down the counter tops. Hanzo washed the dishes. Between the four of them they got it done within a few minutes.

Pharah got out her wallet and put some cash down on the counter. Hanzo did the same, probably just out of some misplaced chivalry.

“Well, it’s been a pleasure, but we should be going,” Mercy said when everything was done.

“Yup, take it easy, ladies,” McCree tipped the brim of his hat to them as a goodbye.

Hanzo bowed at the waist and wished them a good evening. Pharah put her hand on the small of Mercy’s back and led her out the front door, leaving the two men alone in the diner.

“You gonna head home too?” McCree asked.

Hanzo began picking at an imaginary string on his shirt and said, “Well, I think I might have accidentally left something at your place. I’d like to go back there to look for it.”

“That seems unlike you, Hanzo. But sure, let’s go find it.”

McCree motioned for Hanzo to follow and they went back to McCree’s hover truck. As McCree drove down the road, he questioned, “So what did you leave?”

Hanzo tapped his fingers against his thigh nervously and said, “Oh, you know. Just a… bobby pin.”

“I see. Those are pretty important, huh?” McCree said, finally catching on that Hanzo didn’t actually forget anything.

“Yes. Quite,” Hanzo confirmed.

McCree looked out the window to hide his smile.

They arrived back at McCree’s house shortly and shuffled inside. Upon entering his home, he realized how tired he was. What he really wanted was a shower and sleep, but then he got an idea. “So, where do you think you could have left that bobby pin? Maybe in the bathroom?”

“That is a good possibility. I will check,” and he headed for the bathroom.

“I’ll come with you. Two pairs of eyes are better than one, or something,” McCree said and followed him in there.

Hanzo pretended to look around the sink and floor for the pin. McCree pulled back the shower curtain and said, “Do you think it could be in here?”

Hanzo looked skeptical. “I suppose there is a chance.”

“You know, I think the best way to look for it would be to take your clothes off, turn the water on, and get in there. And what the heck, I think I’ll join you,” McCree said matter-of-factly.

Now Hanzo understood that McCree had seen through his ploy. He chuckled and played along. “I think that would be our best bet. We should try that.”

McCree nodded and tried to keep a straight face. He couldn’t hold it for long though and a laugh broke through his composure. “But really,” he said, between laughs. “I probably smell like the back end of a barn and need a shower and I would love if you would join me.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement and said, “A shower sounds lovely.”

McCree turned on the water to get it warmed up and the two started undressing. McCree tried not to stare at Hanzo the whole time and make him uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help stealing a few glances. He was mesmerized by the man’s body. He resisted touching him for now, knowing that he would have the chance soon when they were both in the shower.

Hanzo folded his clothes neatly and placed them by the sink. McCree simply left his clothes on a pile on the floor, topped with his hat. He checked the water temperature and lowered it slightly, then held the curtain open for Hanzo to get in. McCree followed and they shuffled around awkwardly at first in the small space. The mumbled apologies as they stepped on toes and accidentally elbowed each other. McCree got fed up and grabbed Hanzo by the shoulders. He moved him in front of the shower head, handed him the body wash and said, “Here, you rinse off first.”

McCree waited and watched as Hanzo rinsed off. He followed the trails of water trickling down his muscular body and felt his erection growing. There wasn’t anyway to hide it, and that turned him on more. Hanzo flipped open the cap of the body wash and asked to trade places. McCree obliged and took his turn under the water to get rinsed off. Hanzo lathered the soap up with his hands, then began washing his arms. McCree motioned for the bottle and Hanzo gave it to him. He squirted some on his hands and started rubbing it on Hanzo’s chest. This was the touch he’d been waiting for since they’d left the house.

Hanzo put a hand on McCree’s shoulder and pulled him closer, out of the stream of water. Then he rubbed the hand across his shoulder and down his chest, rubbing the soap into McCree’s chest hair. McCree chuckled and pressed his erection against Hanzo’s own playfully. “Want to be dirty before we get clean?” he asked as he squeezed Hanzo’s ass with both hands. 

“You read my mind,” Hanzo replied and nipped McCree’s ear. McCree directed his attention to Hanzo’s neck. He kissed down the side roughly, sucking and biting hickeys and marks into his flesh. Hanzo gasped when McCree bit a little too hard. McCree mumbled an apology into his neck and kissed the offending spot. Hanzo laced his fingers in McCree’s hair as he continued ravishing his neck and slowly moved onto his chest, leaving more hickeys along the way. He began pressing a finger into Hanzo’s entrance, eliciting a moan from the other man. He pushed the finger all the way in, and pushed a second one in shortly after. McCree suddenly let out an exasperated growl and roughly spun Hanzo around. Hanzo had to brace himself against the shower wall with his hands to keep himself steady.

“Hang on,” McCree said and pulled the shower curtain back. He stepped a foot out and began rummaging through the bathroom cabinet. He came back with a bottle of water-resistant lube. He coated his erection in it and grabbed Hanzo’s hips. They spent a brief moment getting into a good position, then McCree buried his manhood in Hanzo’s asshole in one swift motion. Hanzo cried out and clenched his hands into fists against the wall. “Fuck,” he exclaimed and took a moment to gather his composure, but McCree wouldn’t let him. He pulled out and slammed into him again. Hanzo let out a loud moan and yelled “Yes!” encouraging McCree to continue.

As he pounded into his partner, McCree grabbed a fistful of Hanzo’s hair, jerking his head back. McCree leaned over him, slowing his rhythm only temporarily and nibbled his earlobe. “Fuck, Hanzo,” he whispered to him breathily, “I want to defile you.”

Hanzo could only groan in response. He removed a hand from the wall and began touching himself as McCree continued. McCree noticed and released his hold on Hanzo’s hair to grab his hand and stop him. “No,” he said, “You come only when I let you.”

Hanzo’s knees almost buckled at the words and he let out another “Fuck.”

McCree placed Hanzo’s hand back against the shower wall and started pounding harder and faster, hitting Hanzo’s prostate with every thrust. They were both close to climaxing now. McCree dug his fingers into Hanzo’s hips and shouted, “Say my name!”

Hanzo moaned and replied, “McCree!”

“My real name,” McCree ordered.

“J-Jesse!” Hanzo stumbled over the unfamiliar word.

“What?” McCree barked.

“Jesse! Fuck, Jesse!” Hanzo shouted as he ejaculated all over the shower wall.

McCree climaxed as well, letting it all out deep in Hanzo’s ass. He thrust one more time, weakly, then pulled himself out, making both men almost collapse entirely. McCree braced himself against Hanzo’s back and had to catch his breath. Hanzo remained leaned over against the shower wall. 

After a few moments, McCree straightened and let out a contented sigh. “Goddamn. Hanzo, I-” he began, but Hanzo turned to face him and cut him off.

“-You were wonderful,” Hanzo finished the sentence for him.

McCree shook his head and said, “No, You’re the wonderful one.”

Hanzo leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. “Now I think we really need to finish our shower.”

McCree chuckled. “Yes, that would be…” He searched for the word since his brain wasn’t quite functioning at 100% yet. “...good.”

They both rinsed off again and started lathering up with body wash. McCree rubbed soap onto Hanzo’s chest. “Do not get any ideas. This is what got us into trouble last time,” Hanzo cautioned.

McCree laughed and said, “I’m glad you think of me so highly but even I wouldn’t be able to go again so soon after lovemaking like that.” He continued rubbing the soap up to Hanzo’s shoulders and turned the motion into a small massage. “This is just cause I’m so sweet.”

Hanzo smiled and said, “I suppose you can be.”

“I’m your huckleberry.” McCree smiled back.

The two carried on with their washing, shampooing and conditioning. Hanzo complained about the quality of hair products and McCree told him he could bring his own next time. McCree finished up slightly before Hanzo so he wrapped a towel around his middle and rushed off to get another towel for Hanzo, leaving a trail of water behind him. He got back to the bathroom just as Hanzo stepped out of the shower. He held the extra towel out to him proudly. Hanzo looked quizzical, but accepted the towel and started drying off. McCree admired the man’s figure as he dried off. When Hanzo lifted his arms to start towel-drying his hair McCree wrapped his arms around his middle from behind and hugged him close.

“Hey, you are still wet!” Hanzo protested.

McCree hummed happily and rubbed his damp face all over Hanzo’s back.

Hanzo grumbled and pushed him off. He went over to the mirror to check his hair and gasped at what he saw. “McCree! Look what you have done!”

“What?”

Hanzo said, “I look like I was mauled by a bear!” Hanzo indicated the host of bruises all along the right side of his neck and down to his chest. You could even make out a bite mark.

McCree smirked. He went to Hanzo’s right side, hugged him around the waist, and kissed his neck where all the marks were. “Now everyone will know that you’re mine.”

Hanzo scowled and said, “Now everyone will think that you abuse me.”

“It’ll be fine. Heck, you can do the same to me if you want.” McCree tilted his head away and exposed the side of his neck to Hanzo.

Hanzo pushed him away with one hand and said, “No thank you.”

“Suit yourself.” McCree shrugged and the towel around his waist slipped off. “Whoops...” He gathered it back up and held it in front of his crotch.

“You’re making a fool of yourself,” Hanzo sighed and strode past him, draping his own towel on McCree’s head. “Do you have any clean clothes I can borrow?”

McCree pulled the towel off his head and let it, and his own towel, drop to the floor. “Yes, I believe I do.” McCree rushed out to meet Hanzo in his bedroom. He took the opportunity to slap Hanzo’s naked ass. Hanzo simply crossed his arms and waited.

McCree rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxer-briefs. He held them up to Hanzo’s pelvis and said, “We probably wear about the same size.” Then he handed them over. While he was in there, he put on a pair himself. As Hanzo put his on, McCree went to his closet and took out a T-shirt. It was black with large, red letters on the front reading, ‘KBMB: The Bomb!’ with an explosion graphic in the background.

Hanzo looked at it dubiously.

“It’s from the local radio station. Your choices are this, or my Halloween costume from last year.” McCree showed him a shirt that read, ‘FBI: Federal Booty Inspector.’

Hanzo took the radio station shirt.

McCree flopped down on the bed and opened his arms out to Hanzo. “C’mere, partner.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes but obliged. McCree wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close.

“This is not very comfortable,” Hanzo said, his speech muffled in McCree’s bare chest.

McCree loosened his hold on him, allowing Hanzo the necessary room to breathe. “Better, he asked?”

“Better,” Hanzo responded and snuggled up a bit closer to McCree. He pulled the sheet over them then rested a hand on McCree’s hip.

“Goodnight, Darlin’,” McCree said and kissed the top of Hanzo’s head.

“Goodnight, Jesse,” Hanzo replied.

McCree couldn’t help the pleasant feeling he got from hearing his name from his lover’s lips. He nuzzled his face into Hanzo’s wet hair, and fell asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and for the kudos! Appreciate ya <3


	4. Chapter 4

McCree awoke the next morning to the light from his window streaming in through the blinds. He blinked drearily and turned over to shield his face from the sun. When he turned, he was startled by the figure beside him. He was staring at a head of black hair. Where was he? His brain slowly chugged up to speed until he remembered the previous day. It was Hanzo! He fought the urge to hug the man and instead decided that he should let him sleep and surprise him with a nice breakfast.

He carefully and near silently crept out of the bedroom, but not before taking a moment to admire the man drooling on his pillow. He went into the kitchen and put his favorite apron on to protect his mostly naked body. It had a picture of a cowboy grilling with the text ‘Out on the range.’

The first order of business was starting the coffee, as usual. McCree wasn’t much of a cook, but he did know how to make bacon and eggs, and luckily for him, he had some of each in the fridge. He fried up some bacon and began cooking the eggs in the leftover bacon grease. As he poked and jiggled the eggs, he heard a sound come from the hallway. He looked up to see Hanzo, rubbing his eyes, still wearing the T-shirt and underwear he had borrowed.

“Mornin’, Darlin’,” McCree greeted him with a smile.

Hanzo mumbled something and staggered toward McCree. When he got to him, he draped his arms over McCree’s shoulders and rested his head against his back.

McCree chuckled and said, “Not a morning person, are ya? I think the coffee’s done, so you can help yourself.”

Hanzo peeled himself off of McCree and shuffled over to the coffee pot. When McCree noticed Hanzo just staring at it, he added, “Mugs are in the cabinet above the sink.”

Hanzo mumbled what sounded like some form of a ‘thank you’ and went to fetch himself a mug.

McCree finished the eggs and plated up their breakfast. When he turned away from the stove, he saw that Hanzo had just been standing in the middle of the kitchen sipping his coffee.

“Uhh, watcha doin’ there, partner?” McCree asked, stifling laughter.

Hanzo looked to his left, then his right, and said, “There’s no table.”

McCree sputtered out a laugh, then cleared his throat to cover it up. “You’re right, there isn’t. I usually eat at the coffee table.”

Hanzo spun around and headed toward the living room, saying, “No table? You need a table. I’ll get you a table.”

McCree snickered to himself as he followed Hanzo to the table, bringing along their breakfast plates. He set them down on the table then went to get some coffee for himself. When he returned, he saw Hanzo staring at his plate, fork in hand.

McCree sat next to him and asked, “Is something wrong?”

Hanzo kept his eyes on the plate and said, “You made us breakfast.”

“You betcha.”

Hanzo continued staring at the plate, then all of a sudden kissed McCree on the lips enthusiastically.

McCree widened his eyes in shock, then settled into the kiss, lacing his fingers in Hanzo’s messy hair.

“Mm,” Hanzo pulled away and brought a hand up to his own lips. “Sorry. Morning breath.”

“I don’t mind,” McCree answered. He’d kiss Hanzo even if he tasted like ass. In fact… 

“Thank you for making breakfast. Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

McCree agreed and they dug in. After food and coffee, Hanzo perked back up to his usual self. The two sat back on the couch contentedly and McCree placed a hand on Hanzo’s knee. They were both quiet, and McCree thought that Hanzo was just enjoying the moment like he was, but then he said, “I think I should go home.”

McCree panicked. Had he done something wrong? “W-why?” was all he manged to say.

Hanzo leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “I think we might be moving too fast.”

McCree knitted his brows together. He was afraid of this. “Well, I’m sorry you feel that way...” He removed his hand from Hanzo’s knee and placed it on his own.

“I-” Hanzo started, then sighed. He took a deep breath, looked into McCree’s eyes and said, “I like you, McCree. I just need to slow down. It is not about what I want, because that is clear. It is about what is right. I want to do this right.”

McCree’s eyes softened. Hanzo said he liked him. He wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl. He kept his composure and said, “I understand. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable. I want to do what’s right for you.”

Hanzo nodded, content with that reply. Then he blushed and looked away, “And I want to give you my cell number. Perhaps we can go on a… date?”

McCree used both hands to grab Hanzo’s face and turn it toward him. He looked deep into his eyes and said, “I would love that.”

Hanzo blushed ten shades brighter and averted his eyes. McCree smiled and kissed him. Hanzo tentatively kissed back at first, then smiled into the kiss.

They parted and McCree stroked Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo held the hand on his cheek for a moment, then stood.

“I should really be going,” he said.

McCree stood as well and offered to help gather his things. Hanzo retrieved his clothes from the bathroom and McCree found a pair of workout shorts Hanzo could borrow. He went in the bathroom to give them to Hanzo and walked in on him doing his hair in the mirror.

McCree leaned against the wall to watch him. Hanzo saw him in the mirror and said, “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” McCree said playfully. 

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him, but continued. He pulled it up into a ponytail and used a hairtie to keep it in place Then he wet his hands in the sink and smoothed down any stray hairs. He used the scarf he would normally wear in his hair to wrap around his neck and hide the hickeys.

McCree reached a hand out and touched the scarf. “You know, this doesn’t exactly match your T-shirt.”

Hanzo sighed, as if he knew McCree would say that. “And whose fault is that?”

McCree tossed him the shorts and said, “Don’t look at me, honey.” Then he dashed out of the room to escape any potential consequences.

He took a seat on the couch while he waited for Hanzo.

“Where is your phone?” Hanzo asked from another room.

“In the bedroom on the windowsill,” McCree responded.

Hanzo came into the living room a couple minutes later. McCree took a moment to appreciate the sight of his lover dressed in his spare clothes.

“I have put my number in your phone and I already called my driver. He should be here in a few minutes,” Hanzo said as he joined McCree on the couch.

“A few minutes, huh? But what will we do in the meantime?” McCree crept a hand up Hanzo’s thigh.

“We don’t have that much time,” Hanzo protested.

“Let’s see how far we get,” McCree whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

Hanzo immediately responded to the kiss by shoving his tongue in McCree’s mouth. He grasped onto McCree’s hair and held him there as his tongue explored the man’s mouth. 

McCree moaned and grabbed Hanzo’s ass with both hands. The picked the smaller man up and lifted him onto his lap without breaking the kiss. Hanzo rolled his hips on McCree’s lap tantalizingly and McCree let his head fall back as he let out another moan. Hanzo took the opportunity to kiss and suck on McCree’s exposed neck. 

“We should stop,” Hanzo said between kisses.

“Yeah,” McCree said breathily.

Hanzo continued sucking on McCree’s neck while McCree slipped his non-mechanical hand up the back of Hanzo’s shirt to feel the toned muscles.

“Really,” Hanzo said, then purposely rubbed his erection against McCree’s through his shorts and moaned.

McCree hissed and bit Hanzo’s earlobe.

“Shit,” Hanzo exclaimed and broke himself away. Hanzo rested his forehead on McCree’s shoulder and let out a frustrated, “Fuck.”

McCree groaned and removed his hands from Hanzo’s body, letting them fall beside him on the couch. “You really have to go?”

Hanzo nodded against McCree’s shoulder. “But maybe we could see each other tomorrow?”

McCree hooked a finger under Hanzo’s chin and lifted it so he could kiss him. “Well, I’ll have to look at my schedule...”

Hanzo glowered at him. 

McCree chuckled and kissed him again. “Well, ain’t that convenient, my schedule’s clear. Guess I’ll see you then.”

“You better,” Hanzo threatened.

Just then, Hanzo’s phone buzzed. He checked it and said, “My driver is here. I have to go.” He climbed off of McCree’s lap and gathered up his clothes in his arms. 

McCree stood as well and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ll call you tonight, alright?”

Hanzo nodded and they separated. McCree opened the front door for him and walked him out onto the porch.

“Can I walk you to your car?” McCree asked.

Hanzo shook his head and said, “I’ll be fine, but thank you.”

They kissed one last time then McCree waved him off as he got into the car and drove away. 

McCree stepped back into his house and noticed just how empty it felt. He let out a sigh and went to his bedroom to get a cigar. When he walked in he noticed his phone was on his bed. He picked it up and saw that he had a new message. It read, ‘Can we get ramen tomorrow?’ and it was from ‘Darlin’.’ McCree grinned and immediately texted back, ‘Of course, Darlin’.

\--

McCree spent most of the rest of the day cleaning up his house. It was a good distraction, and he wanted Hanzo to feel more comfortable the next time he came over. He checked his phone compulsively, but resisted the urge to text Hanzo without Hanzo saying something first. He cleaned until dinner time, ordered a pizza, ate it in his underwear on the couch, then started watching the news. He quickly found that he couldn’t focus on anything the reporters were saying. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to text Hanzo. He picked up his phone only to realize he already had a text from Hanzo. It read, ‘I still cannot believe the mess you made of my neck.’

McCree chuckled and wrote back, ‘Does looking at it make you think of yours truly?’

‘...It might.’

‘I like the hickey you gave me before you left. I’d love to have seen what else you’d have done.’

‘I think you know.’

‘Tell me.’ McCree was already getting hard at the thought. He didn’t know if this would work, but he figured he would try. He waited for a response for several minutes, and just as he started regretting sending the text in the first place, his phone buzzed.

The text simply read, ‘I would have given you a blowjob.’ McCree cracked up at the response. Hanzo had no idea how to sext. He did appreciate the effort though. When the hilarious bluntness of the text wore off, McCree did still find himself thinking of the blowjob Hanzo said he would’ve given him. He rubbed his hand across his erection through his underwear and thought he might be able to get a little more out of Hanzo. He texted back, ‘That would have been so hot, darlin’. I’m imagining it now. How would you start it?’

Hanzo texted back more quickly this time. The text read, ‘With my hand first, then my mouth.’

McCree thought that that was a better sexting attempt and went with it. He imagined Hanzo’s beautiful lips wrapping around his cock and him slowly engulfing him within the warmth of his mouth. McCree tried to replicate it with his hand. He used his cybernetic hand to text back, ‘I’d love to fill that pretty little mouth of yours with my cock right now.’

He put the phone down on the couch and started pumping faster. The thought of Hanzo reading that text and blushing excited him. He didn’t get another response for awhile, but when he did, it read, ‘I would love if you could fill my ass with it now too.’ 

Fuck, he wasn’t expecting that. The thought brought him right to the edge so he had to slow down, but it was too late. With just a few more pumps, he climaxed. He ejaculated onto his stomach, but in his mind, it was inside Hanzo. He tried to hold on to the imagined scene as long as he could, but he eventually had to come to terms with the fact that he’d just cum on himself and needed to clean it up. He looked back over at his phone and remembered that he needed to respond.

‘Even from far away you know how to get me off,’ he said.

Hanzo responded with a ‘<3’

McCree smiled at the cute emoticon, then went to clean himself up. While he was in the bathroom he got ready for bed. He turned off all the lights and brought his phone to bed with him.

‘In bed now. Can I call?’ he texted.

Instead of a text, Hanzo responded by calling him.

“Howdy partner,” McCree answered.

“Good evening, Jesse. Going to bed early?”

McCree got the warm fuzzies from hearing Hanzo’s voice. He hugged the pillow Hanzo had slept on the previous night. “Sort of. I mainly just wanted an excuse to talk to you.”

“You can talk to me anytime.”

McCree smiled and said, “Likewise. I missed you today.”

“You saw me this morning.”

“I mean the rest of the day.”

“You will see me tomorrow.”

McCree let out an exasperated sigh.

“And we have been texting all day.”

“You better shut up if y’know what’s good for ya,” McCree cautioned, his patience worn thin.

“Are you sure you missed me?”

“Listen here you little-” then McCree was cut off by Hanzo laughing. He got him good. “Ha ha, yeah, you got me. Yup, somehow I still do miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I’m hugging the pillow you used,” McCree confessed.

“...I am holding the shirt you loaned me.”

“Are you in bed too?”

“I am now.”

McCree hummed happily and imagined what Hanzo’s bed looked like. It was a bed with a canopy, obviously. It had blue silk sheets with gold trim and a matching blue comforter with a golden dragon stitched on. Hanzo would be stretched out on it with his hair down, wearing nothing but the underwear he loaned him.

The two talked about nothing for over an hour, just enjoying hearing each other’s voices. Hanzo had to yell at him when McCree started snoring over the phone. It was then that they decided to call it a night. 

“Goodnight, Jesse. Sleep well.”

“G’night, Darlin’. You too. Don’t let the bedbugs bite.”

“I do not have bedbugs...”

“It’s just an expression, honey...”

“It is not a very good one. Bedbugs are awful.”

“Okay, no bedbugs. Sleep tight.”

“How does one-”

“Goodnight Hanzo. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, I look forward to it. Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

McCree woke up the next morning and texted Hanzo, ‘G’morning.’ He didn’t get an immediate response so he assumed Hanzo was still asleep. He made himself coffee, ate some leftover pizza, and smoked a cigar on his porch. Soon, it was almost noon and Hanzo still hadn’t responded. McCree figured he was probably just busy. He browsed the internet for awhile, but kept checking his phone. McCree sent another text to him that read, ‘When do you want to do dinner?’ just in case he hadn’t seen the first one. After another hour without a response, McCree was getting worried.

‘Everything alright?’ he asked in another text. He started to regret asking the question after about a minute. He didn’t want to seem clingy. As his regret began to peak, his phone buzzed. He was nervous and relieved at the same time. He checked the message and it read, ‘Sorry for not responding. I have been out training today. Everything is fine.’

All of McCree’s tension released. He replied back, ‘I’m glad to hear it, partner. Are we still on for dinner?’

‘Yes. We can meet at Jotaro Ramen at 7pm, if that is alright with you.’

‘Where’s that?’ McCree thought for a moment and realized that he had no idea where Hanzo lived. He sent another text saying, ‘Also, where do you live?’

‘It is in Albuquerque, not far from you.’ Then Hanzo sent the follow-up text, ‘I currently live in Los Angeles. I have a commuter plane so it is not too long of a trip.’

McCree stared at his phone as he processed this information. Hanzo will be coming to their dinner date by plane. His own plane. Damn, he was rich. Still, that seemed like a lot of effort just for a date. ‘Why don’t you stay a spell? That plane ride back sounds awful lonely.’ he said.

‘Alright. I will pack a bag.’

McCree grinned. That was easy.

McCree spent the rest of his time cleaning and then took a shower before his date. He put on a button-up shirt and his nice corduroy pants, along with his usual hat. He donned his belt and gun as well, just in case. He didn’t want to be left high and dry in a rough situation. Before he stepped out the door, he took a deep breath to steady himself. He hadn’t been on a date in years. He felt butterflies in his stomach, just like the old cliché. He never thought he’d get that feeling again. He allowed himself a smile, then headed out to the restaurant.

He parked his pickup out front and checked the time on his phone. It was 6:52pm. He was a little early, but Hanzo didn’t strike him as the type of guy that would keep someone waiting. Sure enough, as he stepped inside the establishment, he saw him sitting at the bar. McCree strode over, intended to surprise him, but before he took 3 steps, Hanzo had already spotted him.

Hanzo smiled and waved him over. McCree couldn’t stay disappointed when he looked at that face. He strode over and took the empty seat beside him. “Howdy Darlin’” he said, and leaned in for a kiss.

Hanzo kissed him back and said, “Hello, it is nice to see you.”

McCree leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “No need to be so formal.”

Hanzo eyed him up and down and said, “You are the one that dressed up for a date at a ramen shop.”

McCree’s face fell. “I thought you’d appreciate it!” He noted Hanzo’s outfit and added, “At least I’m not wearing a turtleneck.”

Hanzo shot an icy glance at him, folding his arms over the black, form-fitting turtleneck. “You are the one that made me have to wear this, you know.”

“I didn’t ‘make’ you do anything.” McCree could have gone further, but stopped himself. They were public and he was a gentleman.

Hanzo held up a hand in concession. “You do look very nice. I apologize.”

McCree nodded, content. “Thank you.”

Just then, the bartender approached them and took their drink orders. Hanzo got sake for both of them, despite McCree wrinkling his nose at the choice.

“You have never even had it. You should at least try it.”

“I’ll try anything once.”

The bartender got them a bottle of sake and two cups. Hanzo poured some for them both then they lifted their glasses. 

“Cheers,” McCree said. 

“Kanpai,” Hanzo corrected.

“Can-pie,” McCree said, genuinely attempting to repeat What Hanzo said.

Hanzo merely chuckled and they both had a sip. McCree hummed and said, “This ain’t half bad.”

“I thought you might like it.”

The two drank half the bottle before they got their food. The bartender set down two steamy bowls, one in front of each of them. McCree stared at his bowl and chopsticks. How was he supposed to eat this? Hanzo must have noticed because he touched him gently on the shoulder and said, “Here, let me help you.”

Hanzo picked up his own chopsticks and showed McCree how he was supposed to hold them. Once he got that right, he expertly picked up some noodles and told McCree to try. McCree fumbled around with the chopsticks. He couldn’t get them to stop crossing over each other. He finally had enough and held the chopsticks with one end in his fist, scooped up a huge amount of noodles, and shoved them into his mouth. Hanzo guffawed at the sight of McCree with a full mouth and noodles overflowing into the bowl. McCree chewed grumpily as strands of noodles broke and fell back into the bowl, splashing little drops of broth out on the bartop.

Hanzo shook his head at him, still laughing, and began eating his bowl like a normal person. McCree eyed him as he did so, his mouth still full of noodles. When he finally swallowed, he asked, “How d’ya get so good at that?”

Hanzo looked at the chopsticks in his hand and said, “Well, I grew up using them. They are as natural to me as a fork is to you. I find it hard to believe that you have never used chopsticks before.”

“Well, I’ve seen ‘em. They’re always included when I order from the Chinese restaurant near my house, but I never had anyone to show me how to use ‘em.”

Hanzo straightened his posture proudly and said, “Then you are lucky to have me.”

McCree smiled, pointed his chopsticks at him and said, “You’re goddamn right.”

Hanzo lowered McCree’s hand with his own and said, “Never point with chopsticks.”

McCree clumsily scooped up more noodles and said, “Yes sensei.” with a smirk.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him, chuckled, and went back to eating.

After more eating and drinking, both men were buzzed and happy. McCree thought that the slight pink on Hanzo’s cheeks from drinking was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He wanted to kiss him on the cheek so bad, but he restrained himself. He didn’t want to ruin his tough gunslinger image. So that meant that they’d have to go back to his place before he could do what he really wanted.

They got the check and McCree snatched it up as soon as it touched the counter. “We should at least split it,” Hanzo protested. 

“No, I got it,” McCree said, tucking his credit card into the slot.

“Jesse, please.” Hanzo said, holding out his hand.

McCree froze up after hearing his name and seeing that genuine face. He didn’t even notice when Hanzo took the check from his hand, put his card in it as well, and handed it off to the bartender.

McCree blinked as he slowly realized what happened. “Hey!” he said indignantly.

Hanzo ignored him and sipped the last bit of sake from his cup.

McCree folded his arms over his chest and huffed. “That was a dirty trick, partner.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Hanzo said innocently.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” McCree grumbled.

After getting their cards back, McCree stood to leave and felt the world drag along behind him. “Whoa,” he said, “I think I might need to call a taxi.”

Hanzo held his own head as he stood and agreed.

McCree called his favorite taxi on speed dial and one quick ride later, the two were back at his house. McCree felt like his buzz was wearing off so he broke out a bottle of his favorite whiskey. He poured them each a tumbler over rocks and they sat on the couch to drink them.

Hanzo took a swig and hissed air in between his teeth. 

McCree raised his glass to him and said, “Good stuff, ain’t it?”

“Potent,” Hanzo replied.

“Let’s play a game,” McCree crashed his glass down on the table unceremoniously with a wicked grin. “Never have I ever.” 

“I do not know this game. How do you play?” Hanzo questioned. His usual caution seemed to disappear when he was drinking. McCree was sober enough to make a note of that.

McCree leaned in toward him and fanned his fingers out in front of him like he was about to tell him a really juicy story. “One person says something they ain’t never done, then if you have done it, you have to take a drink,” Then McCree had a brilliant idea and added, “-and you have to take off an item of clothing. First guy naked, loses.”

Hanzo sat up straight and peered off into the distance, looking resolute. “I will not lose!”

“We’ll see about that,” McCree challenged. “How about I go first. Never have I ever… snorted coke.”

“Coke?” Hanzo asked. “The cola?”

“Cocaine,” McCree clarified.

Hanzo hummed in understanding and took a drink.

McCree’s balked in disbelief. “You’ve snorted cocaine?!”

Hanzo shrugged. “I was a rich criminal overlord. What would you expect?”

Goddamn, why hadn’t he read the man’s file? Regardless, he was glad to have gotten a point this round. “You gotta take something off, too,” McCree pointed out.

Hanzo set his drink down and pulled his turtleneck up over his head and tossed it to the side, unlike his usual method of folding. “Now it’s my turn?”

McCree was temporarily distracted by the unveiled sight. The hickeys he gave him looked worse than he remembered. He did actually feel a little bad about it now. Then his eyes wandered over Hanzo’s pecs, to his abs, and down his happy trail. He wanted to win this game.

“Never have I ever...” Hanzo thought for a moment then his eyes lit up. “lived in New Mexico!”

McCree’s jaw dropped and he sputtered his protest. “S’not fair! That’s way too easy!”

He grumbled at Hanzo’s smug face as he pushed his drink toward his lips. “Wait, wait, wait. Hold on there, partner.” McCree pushed back against the glass, causing a small amount to slosh out on the already stained carpet. 

“You are the one who picked this game, McCree. Do not blame me. Now take your drink and remove your shirt.”

McCree growled and slowly unbuttoned his nice shirt. When he finished, he flung it off to the side grumpily and took a big swig of his whiskey. He slammed the glass down on the coffee table, jabbed a finger at Hanzo and exclaimed, “Never have I ever lived in Japan! Ha!”

Hanzo shook his head, sighed, and sipped his drink. “I knew you would do that.” 

McCree gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists. “You sunnuva...”

Hanzo stood and unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the ground. McCree completely forgot what he was angry about as soon as he saw the outline of Hanzo package, barely hidden by his tight boxer-briefs.  
“Never have I ever had a mechanical arm,” Hanzo said coolly as he sat back down on the couch.

McCree made a face as he took his drink. “I don’t think you get the point of this game.”

“The point is to win,” Hanzo replied, watching McCree take his belt off and drop it on the floor. “...Does a belt count as an item of clothing?

“Sure does. Don’t blame me if I wore more clothes than you.”

Hanzo scowled. McCree idly scratched his beard with two fingers while thinking of his next question to ask. He wanted it to be a good one. “Never have I ever… had a threesome.” He shot an expectant look at Hanzo.

Hanzo merely grunted and took a drink.

McCree’s jaw dropped. “Fer real? You’re not pullin’ my leg?”

“For real,” Hanzo said, then, “Do I take off both socks?”

McCree barely registered his question and instead asked one of his own. “With guys or ladies or what?”

“A man and a woman. Once.” Hanzo held up one socked foot and again asked, “Both socks?”

“Jeez,” McCree let himself fall against the back of the couch. “There’s so much I don’t know about you.” Then his eyes widened and he shot back up straight. “Shit! Have you been tested lately?!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m clean. Now please answer me. Do I take off both socks?”

McCree slouched back again with a relieved sigh. He waved his hand carelessly and said, “Yeah, take ‘em both off.”

Hanzo did so and took his turn. “Never have I ever worn a cowboy h-”

Before Hanzo could finish his sentence, McCree snatched up his hat and put it on Hanzo’s head.

“-at” Hanzo finished and visibly deflated.

McCree bellowed out a full belly laugh and slapped his knee.

“You sneaky cowboy. I will not be made a fool of.” Hanzo reached up to remove the hat but McCree put his cybernetic hand on top of it to stop him.

“Naw, it looks real cute on you, darlin’”

Hanzo turned his face away and grumbled something.

“If you keep it on, I’ll let it count as another item of clothing for ya.”

Hanzo turned back to him, still wearing the hat, and said, “That would be cheating. I will not win by cheating.”

McCree shrugged and said, “Suit yourself.”

Hanzo huffed and said, “Since you cheated by putting it on me, I will cheat and take it off as my item of clothing, and it will be like it never happened.”

McCree nodded. “Sounds fair. … But it did happen.” He smirked. He didn’t think he’d ever forget the sight of Hanzo seated on his couch, wearing only his underwear and McCree’s hat. In his mental snapshot he might edit out all the hickeys along his neck, though. Or maybe not. He decided he liked them.

Hanzo downed the last of his drink and handed the hat back to McCree. “I am out. Do I get more?”

For McCree’s drink this turn he finished off his as well and offered to get them both more whiskey. McCree vaguely thought that they shouldn’t be playing this game with straight whiskey (with a couple ice cubes) but he was already too drunk to care about changing it now.

His vision lagged as he came back into the living room with their drinks. He handed Hanzo his and sat down beside him. “How ya feelin’?” he asked, suddenly very aware of his own inebriation.

“Good,” Hanzo said, his cheeks a pleasant shade of pink. “Do not forget you have to remove an item of clothing as well.”

“Ah, hell. Yer right,” McCree said, slurring his words slightly. He opted to take his socks off before his pants, mainly just to be a tease. He was a little disappointed when Hanzo didn’t even acknowledge it, but he continued on with the game by asking, “My turn?” Hanzo only had his underwear left and he was itching to get him out of it. McCree still had his pants and underwear so he was far enough ahead to wager a couple more guesses to what Hanzo had or had not done. “Never have I ever been in a band.”

“What? A music band?”

“Yeah.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No.”

McCree thought that his question was pretty far-fetched, but based on the answers to his other questions, he wouldn’t be all that surprised if it had been true.

Hanzo held up his drink and pointed his pinky finger at him. “Never have I ever owned a pair of boots,” he said, emphasizing the last word in a ‘gotcha’ way.

“Hanzo, yer no fun,” McCree said and took a swig of his drink. He stood and slipped out of his pants. He caught Hanzo staring at his crotch and chuckled. In Hanzo’s inebriated state, he wasn’t very sly. McCree wiggled his hips in front of him and said, “Like what ya see?”

Hanzo blinked, but kept staring. He merely said, “Yes,” then subconsciously licked his lips.

McCree clenched his jaw at the thought of Hanzo’s lips around his cock. He had to sit back down before he thought too long about that. He would finish the game soon enough.

This was it. McCree had to get him with this last question, so he’d make it an easy one. “Never have I ever had prosthetic legs!”

Hanzo looked him in the eye and said, “I don’t have prosthetic legs.”

McCree sputtered, “What?! Then what’d’ya call those?” He pointed to the metal that covered the bottom half of his legs.

“They are armored and augmented, for added strength. I still have legs underneath and attached to the cybernetics.”

“No fair! You lied to me!” McCree accused, knowing that he would now lose the game in just one turn.

“I did no such thing! You assumed without ever asking,” Hanzo said. “And now you know.”

McCree grumbled and sunk into the back of the couch as he awaited his fate.

Hanzo smirked and said his winning line, “Never have I ever been a part of Blackwatch.”

McCree narrowed his eyes at him and said, “I’m supposin’ you read that in my file too.”

“I did. Now accept your defeat.”

McCree stood and slid his underwear down, stepping out of them when they reached the floor. Hanzo put his fist under his chin and nodded as if he were appraising a work of art. 

“Ya beat me. So here it is. Soak it all in.” McCree held out his arms and spun around for him.

Hanzo stood, approached him, and ran a finger down McCree’s chest to just above his crotch. “And now I get to claim my prize?” he whispered into McCree’s ear, making him shiver.

“I, uh...” McCree trailed off as Hanzo began nibbling his ear and dancing his fingers along his hips. “S-sure,” he finally managed to say.

Hanzo rumbled deep in his throat and palmed McCree’s exposed manhood. “Let’s move this to the bedroom.”

They slowly made their way toward the bedroom, hanging off of each other and planting sloppy kisses on every exposed piece of skin they could reach. When they made it to the bed, Hanzo roughly grabbed McCree by the hips and shoved him down on the bed. 

“Whoa, easy!” McCree cried as his limbs flailed from the bounce of the mattress.

Hanzo rummaged through the dresser and asked, “Where are your condoms and lubrication?”

“Third drawer down, with my socks.” McCree reclined on the bed, propped up on his elbows.

Hanzo retrieved them and put them at the side of the bed while he climbed on, straddling McCree beneath him. “Turn over,” he ordered.

“Alright...” McCree said and hesitantly obeyed. He laid out flat on the bed, but Hanzo again grabbed his hips to direct him. He pulled him up so that McCree was on his elbows and knees on the bed, with Hanzo seated behind him.

“Are you clean? Have you bathed?” Hanzo asked, still holding his hips with both hands.

“Yeah, I showered before dinner-ah!” McCree gasped as he felt a warm, wet pressure slide between his ass cheeks and across his asshole. “Whoa, warn a guy firs-ahh!” McCree gasped again as Hanzo’s tongue traced around his asshole. 

He breathed in haggard breaths as Hanzo expertly ate out his ass. He gripped the sheets tightly in his fists and curled his toes in pleasure. “Fuck, Hanzo,” he managed to say. “If you keep going like this there won’t be any of me left.”

Hanzo flicked his tongue against McCree’s asshole absentmindedly as he considered his words. “Hmm, good point.” He leaned over, snatched up the lube, and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He circled a finger around his asshole, mimicking the motions he had made with his tongue, then gingerly pressed it in.

McCree moaned and shifted his body to accommodate for the intrusion. He felt Hanzo press another finger in and begin pushing and stretching him out. He felt that he could get off just to the thought of Hanzo being inside of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d bottomed to anyone, and normally he wouldn’t be open to it, but imagining Hanzo fucking him got him hard enough to cut diamond. 

Hanzo removed his fingers and McCree couldn’t help but shudder at the sudden cessation of sensation. He rolled the condom over his dick and began pressing it in McCree’s entrance.

“Do not tense up now, Jesse,” Hanzo remarked as he pushed. 

McCree had to make a conscious effort to relax. He moaned loudly as Hanzo slowly pushed himself all the way in. “Ohh, Hanzo, you feel so good,” McCree purred. He reached a hand back to brush against Hanzo’s hip to show his appreciation. 

Hanzo stayed where he was but dug his fingers into McCree’s hips and let out a moan himself. “Yes, very good,” he said breathily. He began slowly. They both moaned with each laggard thrust. 

“Fuck, Hanzo,” McCree said, “Gimme a break, here. It’s too good.”

Hanzo growled something in Japanese and quickened his pace. McCree’s breath hitched in his chest as Hanzo hit his prostate. Hanzo noticed too and reached a hand around to grab the other man’s member. He began pumping in time with his thrusts. 

“Fuck,” McCree repeated. Every movement sent him closer to climax. Hanzo slowed his motions and hissed through his teeth. “What?” McCree questioned, looking back over his shoulder at his lover.

He shook his head. “I have to back off. It is too much. I want to enjoy it longer.” He groaned as his dick hit deep inside of McCree, engulfing the entire length of him. He stayed there for a moment, before doing the same again. He fondled McCree’s balls as he rocked against him languidly.

They both hummed in pleasure before Hanzo began getting back up to speed.

“Yes,” McCree cried as Hanzo’s thrusts quickened and he began beating him off again in earnest. His head was swimming as he neared his climax. He reached his hand back to touch Hanzo’s hip, just to get purchase back in reality before he lost it. “Hanzo...”

Hanzo began nailing him hard, slamming into him with almost too much force, but McCree found himself crying out for more. He felt Hanzo’s grip tighten on his hip and on his member as he lost the beat to the complete breakdown of his mental faculties and his motions became erratic. “Jesse-” he said, but cut the word off short as he came hard. 

Thinking of Hanzo finishing inside of him was the last push McCree needed to get himself over the edge. He lifted his hand to catch his ejaculate as he came, but lost his coordination as stars exploded in his vision from the force of his climax. He spread his cybernetic hand against the mattress to steady himself. As the world fuzzed back into his view, he looked down to see he’d caught most of his cum, but some had gotten on the bed. He decided to ignore it. For now, he savored the feeling of Hanzo’s manhood still inside of him. 

Hanzo had draped himself over McCree’s back in exhaustion. He blew a stream of air out of his mouth and across McCree’s back, giving him pleasant shivers. Hanzo pushed himself back up and very slowly pulled out of MCCree, making both men gasp and shudder. He sat back on his heels with a sigh, then raised a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes.

McCree turned around to face him and asked, “Somethin’ wrong, darlin’?”

Hanzo shook his head, then rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. “My head is fuzzy from the lovemaking and alcohol, but it is not a bad thing.” He opened his eyes to look at McCree fondly.

McCree’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to how gorgeous the man was. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead where he had been rubbing. “I’ll get us some water and Advil.”

After treating their hangover in the making, the two took a cool shower. They rubbed soap over each other, massaging and whispering sweet nothings, enjoying the touches of contentedness, rather than desire. Hanzo was glad to have brought his own shower products this time, and McCree told him he should leave them for next time. They finished up, toweled off, and each put on their own underwear, opting not to wear anything else to bed. Hanzo left his hair down to dry, a practice McCree thought was mighty fine.

McCree suggested relaxing with some chamomile tea before bed. As they sat down on the living room couch to enjoy it, Hanzo remarked on how clean McCree’s home was since last he saw it.

“I’m glad you noticed. I did it for you, darlin’.” McCree smiled from behind his tea cup and took another sip.

“And thank you for the tea,” Hanzo added, lifting his tea cup for another drink.

“It’s the least I could do after you showed me such a good time.” He smirked.

Hanzo elbowed him weakly, careful not to spill his tea. Then he stared into his cup and asked, “It was alright? No discomfort?”

“Honey, it was more than alright. In fact, I might...” McCree trailed off and scratched the back of his wet head sheepishly. “I might like if you did it again sometime. I mean, I don’t want to be a one-trick pony or nothin’.”

“I think I can do that.” Hanzo smiled slyly.

They finished their tea, got ready for bed, then crawled onto McCree’s mattress together. McCree lit up a cigar to smoke in bed. Hanzo opened the window to vent the smell, but still spooned against McCree’s side as he smoked. When he was finished, he put out his cigar on the ashtray on the windowsill. He turned to Hanzo, pushed a stray hair out of his face, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before settling in for sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers! I will be out of state for at least 2 weeks and I don't think I'll have much time to write. Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon, but you'll have to be patient with me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one completed much sooner!  
> ____

When McCree woke up, he grabbed Hanzo around the middle and pulled him in for a tight hug. “G’mornin’ darlin’. Fancy seein’ you here.”

Hanzo groaned and struggled against the hug. “Be gentle, I have an awful headache.”

“Aw, sorry hun.” He loosened the hug and kissed the back of his head. “I’ll go whip us up some breakfast. You just relax.”

Hanzo made a small noise and curled his limbs inward under the top sheet.

McCree left Hanzo in the bedroom while he scrambled some eggs and made coffee. When he was finished, he set it all out on the coffee table in the living room. He went back into the bedroom and saw a lump under the sheet and two arms pressed on top of a pillow.

“I swear I left my lover right here in this bed. Where could he have run off to?” McCree said.

He heard a groan from under the pillow. 

“Well now, I thought I might’ve heard him just then, but I don’t see him.”

Hanzo lifted the pillow off of his head and hurled it at McCree. McCree laughed and caught it before it could hit him in the face. Hanzo had great aim even when not looking. He was curled up face-down on the bed and had had the pillow covering his head.

“C’mon darlin’,” McCree said as he dropped the pillow and pulled the sheet off of him. “Now I’d love to give you breakfast in bed but I’m not the type of guy that has a tray or even a nightstand for that sort of thing, so that means you gotta get up for me to dote on you.”

Hanzo rolled over to face McCree and gave him the stink eye. McCree only laughed at him.

“Well, if you’re gonna be like that...” McCree grabbed a hold of Hanzo and hoisted him up over his shoulder. He ignored Hanzo’s yelp and protests and carried him into the living room where he sat him down on the couch in front of the coffee table.

Hanzo huffed and complained but McCree just rolled his eyes and kissed him on the lips. When he pulled back he saw Hanzo blink in surprise, but then he narrowed his eyes again.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Hanzo complained.

“Honey, just eat your eggs. I promise you’ll feel a lot better after breakfast and coffee.”

McCree started eating his own breakfast and Hanzo followed suit shortly after. He could see Hanzo slowly start to feel better and he fetched him another cup of coffee after he finished his first.

“Better?” he asked and he set the coffee down in front of him.

Hanzo nodded and graciously accepted the cup. “Yes, thank you,” then after a short pause added, “Sorry. I know I can be… difficult in the morning.”

McCree sipped his coffee and said, “I think it’s cute.”

Hanzo sputtered and McCree just smiled.

After breakfast, the two lounged on the couch in their underwear. Hanzo still had a slight headache so he rested his head on McCree’s lap while he stroked his hair. As McCree basked in the comfort of the other man, he found himself saying, “So, can I call you my boyfriend?” He bit his lip after the words spilled out, afraid he might have pushed too far.

Hanzo looked up into his eyes but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t read his expression at all.

“Hanzo, please, say something.”

Hanzo’s eyes darkened and he looked away.

“Ah, fuck.” McCree made a fist and dropped it on the arm of the couch.

Hanzo knitted his brows and looked back up at McCree. “I am hesitant,” he began. “although not because of any real reason. It makes complete sense. And I want it.”

McCree perked up a bit. “So… what’re you saying?”

Hanzo looked away again. “I am saying…” He sighed and sat up to face McCree. “I am saying that I would like to try it.”

A grin spread across McCree’s face and he flung himself at Hanzo. They crashed down against the couch and Hanzo cried out when his head hit the arm of the couch. McCree smothered his face with kisses as Hanzo wiggled beneath him. 

“Hanzo,” McCree said between kisses. “I’m so happy.”

Hanzo squirmed and said, “I noticed.”

McCree hummed as his kisses turned more amorous. “Hanzo,” he whispered in his ear. 

Hanzo moaned at the sound and settled into a more comfortable spot, wrapping his arms around McCree’s neck.

McCree whispered his name again and pressed his hips into his boyfriend’s. He nipped gently at his earlobe, eliciting a small gasp from the other man. He kissed down behind his ear and sucked at the flesh there for just a moment, before continuing the trail of kisses down his neck.

Hanzo angled his head away, exposing more flesh for McCree, which he happily ravished. 

McCree shifted his weight onto his left side and used his free hand to thumb Hanzo’s nipple.

Hanzo bucked his hips into McCree’s and he moaned happily. They crashed their lips together and their top teeth clicked together from the force. They soothed each other with their tongues as an apology. McCree smiled into the kiss as his hand traced down Hanzo’s side, across his abdomen, and between their bodies to palm his erection through his underwear. Hanzo moaned and bit McCree’s bottom lip, holding it between his teeth until he heard a hiss from his partner. McCree gripped Hanzo’s manhood and rubbed it once, before lifting his body away.

“You’re wearing too much,” McCree growled. He pulled Hanzo’s underwear off, followed by his own. When he leaned over Hanzo again, he pressed their erections together. Hanzo tangled both hands in McCree’s hair as McCree spat on his right hand. He wrapped his hand around both of their cocks as best as he could and began pumping them together.

Hanzo gasped. “Too rough,” he said.

McCree slowed and asked, “What, my hand?”

Hanzo winced and nodded. “Saliva is not enough lubrication.”

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” McCree teased, still pumping them both slowly.

“Jesse, please.”

McCree sighed and took his hand away. “Spit’s not enough, huh?” He smirked at him and scooted back on the couch. He looked Hanzo in the eye as he brought his head down toward his crotch. Hanzo moaned expectantly and guided his head down by pushing it.

“A little eager, aren’t we, darlin’?” McCree continued to tease.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him and pulled his hair.

“Ow, okay, okay.” He took Hanzo’s entire cock into his mouth all at once. He heard Hanzo’s breath catch in his throat from surprise. McCree smiled and chuckled as best as he could with a dick in his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Hanzo’s penis and sucked as he pulled his head back, drawing his tongue along until he got to the tip, then took it all the way back in again. Hanzo let his head fall back against the couch and moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, Jesse,” Hanzo said.

McCree pulled his mouth away to say, “Maybe later.”

Hanzo tugged his hair again as punishment but McCree just laughed.

“Damn you, McCree. Stop teasing,” Hanzo said and pushed his hips up, indicating his need.

McCree looked off into the distance as if he were considering Hanzo’s request. “I don’t know if I can do that, darlin’.”

Hanzo growled, losing his patience completely. He sat up onto his knees, grabbed a fistful of McCree’s hair and pushed his head down. McCree’s mouth opened in surprise and Hanzo took the opportunity to press his now open mouth onto his manhood.

McCree’s eyes wide, he swallowed at the sudden intrusion into his mouth and tried to adjust his head to accommodate it. Hanzo held his head firmly in place and McCree gagged. Hanzo loosened his grip and allowed McCree to back off slightly, then pushed his head down again. McCree attempted to protest with muffled sounds, but Hanzo paid him no mind. He made an insistent sound and Hanzo let him back off again, this time for long enough for McCree to get more comfortable. He pushed his head back down as soon as he felt he was ready, and this time McCree took him in eagerly. He reached both arms around and grabbed onto Hanzo’s ass. They moaned together as McCree continued to suck him off with Hanzo’s hand guiding the back of his head up and down. Hanzo began to rock his hips in time with McCree’s motions. McCree squeezed his ass with both hands and brought his lips all the way down Hanzo’s shaft, and swallowed as his dick hit the back of his throat.

Hanzo gasped and bucked his hips forward a little. McCree slid his tongue along Hanzo’s manhood as he backed his head off, then did the same thing again, eliciting the same response from his lover. McCree’s confidence grew as he sped up, making Hanzo shout “Yes!” with each motion. Hanzo gripped McCree’s hair and held his head down as he came hard into McCree’s willing mouth. He gagged from the weird angle and had to jerk his head back against Hanzo’s firm grip. He cursed as he felt some of his hair being ripped out from his sudden motion. Hanzo was still riding out his climax and spilled himself on McCree’s lips and chin. He doubled over McCree’s back in exhaustion as he finished and squeezed his arms against McCree’s sides as a makeshift hug. McCree licked his lips and wiped his chin in an effort to clean himself up.

When Hanzo got his mental faculties back, he said, “I am so sorry. Did it hurt?”

McCree straightened himself and ran his fingers over the spot his hair was pulled out of. “Yeah, but it’s alright. It was an accident. As much my fault as yours.”

“Shit, I am so sorry.”

“What did I just say? It’s fine. Besides, it was really hot.” He smiled at the man across from him.

Hanzo turned his head away, a hint of red on his cheeks. He turned back to face him, looking determined, and said, “I must make it up to you.”

McCree blinked and said, “Sorry, partner, I lost my hard-on when I lost that hair.” He rubbed the spot on his head again.

“I am sure I can get you up again,” Hanzo said, leaning over him. He paused, looking at McCree’s face, then lifted a hand to wipe some cum off the corner of McCree’s mouth. “Sorry about that too.”

McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hand as he pulled it away and licked the cum off his thumb. “Stop apologizing.”

Hanzo nodded and kissed him. McCree hesitantly kissed back, knowing that he tasted of Hanzo’s ejaculate, but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind. He slipped his tongue into McCree’s mouth as if to dispel McCree’s worries. He gently stroked McCree’s hair, then moved his hand down his chest. He traced McCree’s body hair down until he reached his manhood. McCree was at about half-mast but Hanzo’s hand got him back up to full within moments. Hanzo shifted his body back and positioned his head between McCree’s thighs. He circled his fingers and thumb around the base of McCree’s cock and stroked shallowly as he licked and sucked the tip. McCree moaned and scratched his fingers into the couch, trying to hold onto something.

“Fuck, Hanzo, this sure is a funny way of ‘making it up’ to me. This is torture.” He wriggled around, still clawing at the couch like an animal. 

“You like it,” was all the response he got from the shorter man. Then he wrapped his lips around the head of his shaft, and brought as much of McCree into his mouth as he could.

“Goddamn,” McCree moaned, “Fuckin’ finally.”

McCree watched Hanzo’s head bob up and down, going as far down as he could, and using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t accommodate with his mouth. He bit his lip when he saw Hanzo himself had gotten hard again.

“Darlin’ you’re killin’ me.”

Hanzo brought his eyes up to look McCree. McCree gasped at the desire in his boyfriend’s eyes, his shiny red lips wrapped around his cock. McCree groaned loudly and began thrusting his hips to get Hanzo to quicken his pace, but he didn’t. He slowed down. McCree growled and let his head fall back. Then he felt Hanzo’s hand slip underneath him and press against his asshole. He reflexively tightened from surprise but as the finger circled and gently pushed, he relaxed enough for him to press it in. McCree brought one hand to Hanzo’s head to slide his fingers into his hair, before remembering the previous mishap and retracted them. He had to grab onto something though. He sat up partially and dug his fingers into Hanzo’s back. Hanzo made a small, muffled sound and finally sped up. As McCree’s hands would slip, he would readjust them further back to keep his almost sitting position. As he neared his climax, he used his mechanical hand to hold the back of Hanzo’s neck. He held on tighter and tighter and gasped at each motion as his head began to fuzz until he felt his climax. He cried out Hanzo’s name as he released himself into his boyfriend’s hot mouth with the pleasant pressure of Hanzo’s finger still working inside him.

He sighed and fell backward when it was over. Hanzo pulled his finger out slowly, making McCree shudder and tuck his limbs in. He hadn’t realized he closed his eyes, but when he opened them, he saw Hanzo’s smirking face looking down at him.

“So, you enjoyed yourself?” Hanzo asked, knowing the answer already.

McCree chuckled and said, “What do you think?”

“Well, judging by these scratches on my back, I would say so.” He turned around so McCree could see his back. 

There were several long lines of red striped up Hanzo’s back. Thankfully none of them were bleeding. “Oh shit. I’m sorry darlin’.” He opened his arms toward him for a hug but Hanzo stepped away from him. 

“I am not falling for that. You need to get up or you are going to fall asleep.”

“What’s wrong with that?” McCree said, closing his eyes again.

Hanzo sighed and walked out of the room. McCree felt something land on his stomach and opened his eyes. Hanzo was standing next to him, already dressed. He looked down and saw a cigar on his stomach. “Aww, thank you darlin’.”

Hanzo threw a lighter at him too, and McCree caught it. Hanzo shook his head at him and headed out to the porch. McCree pulled his underwear on, got the cigar and the lighter, and went out to the porch to join him. 

He walked up next to Hanzo and leaned against the railing where he lit his cigar. He took a long puff then offered it to Hanzo.

“No, thank you,” he said, holding up his hand.

“Have you ever tried it?”

Hanzo scoffed. “Of course I have. It burns and it is horrible for you. I do not see any use for it.”

McCree shrugged. “I like it. It makes me feel good. Plus at this point, I don’t think I could live without it.”

Hanzo leaned against the railing and looked down at his hands. “I am starting to associate the smell with you. So I suppose I am growing to like that, at least.”

McCree bit down on his cigar, wrapped an arm around Hanzo, and pulled him in for a hug. “Aw shucks. You’re gonna make me blush.” He took out his cigar, kissed him on his temple, and said, “Hey, how about we go out for lunch. There’s this fancy new cafe that opened up a few weeks ago in Santa Fe.”

“Now?” Hanzo asked, still squished against McCree’s side.

“Yeah, Let me go in and get dressed.” McCree let Hanzo go and went inside to put some clothes on. He put on his usual brown pants and belts, then a soft, red v-neck. Some of his chest hair poked out the top of it, but he liked the shirt anyway. He made sure to put on his hat as well. He especially needed it to cover his newly made bald patch. After looking in the mirror, he decided to wash his face as well. He didn’t want to go out of the house with cum in his beard.

After he put on his boots, he stepped back out onto the porch with a new lit cigar. “Alright, ready to go?”

Hanzo turned to look at him and smiled. “You look good.”

McCree twisted his body to look at himself from different angles. “Do I? Hey, feel my shirt.”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Is this a trick?”

“No,” McCree stepped forward and grabbed his hand. “Just touch it.”

Hanzo tentatively placed his hand on McCree’s chest with some help from his boyfriend. “Ah, It is nice.” He rubbed his hand across the fabric on his pecs.

“Told ya.” McCree smiled and puffed his cigar.

The two got in McCree’s truck and drove to the cafe. There was a 15 minute wait so they busied themselves with walking around the block together.

McCree put his right hand down at his side and brushed it against Hanzo’s. Hanzo loosely wrapped his fingers into McCree’s without taking his eyes off the sidewalk ahead of them. The corner of McCree’s mouth tugged up into a smile as he realized he was holding hands with his boyfriend in public for the first time. Even though he was a 37 year old man, he felt giddy as a schoolgirl. 

When they got back to the front of the cafe, they waited another couple of minutes before being seated at a small table by one of the front windows. McCree ordered lattes for the both of them, then glanced around the establishment. The place had an industrial feel to it with a lot of metal and wood. It was well lit with old-timey lanterns. He looked out across the other tables when a sudden motion caught his eye. Someone in the corner was waving to him. He could recognize those dreadlocks anywhere. Lucio stood up from his chair when he saw he had gotten McCree’s attention. McCree waved back politely and elbowed Hanzo to wave back as well. He saw Lucio say something to his waiter, and soon they were moving his chair over to their table.  
Lucio beamed as he approached them. “Hey guys! What a coincidence seeing you two here! I didn’t even know you knew each other!” He flipped his chair around backward and sat on it with his arms crossed on the back of the chair.

McCree and Hanzo shot each other a worried glance. They weren’t expecting to run into anyone they knew and McCree knew Hanzo wasn’t ready to expose their relationship yet.

“Uh, yeah, what’re you doing in Santa Fe anyway?” McCree asked.

“Oh, you know, sampling the hottest cuisine. Enjoying speaking my native language with the locals.”

“Sounds like a good time,” McCree said.

“Yeah, I’m enjoying myself. What brings you out here, Hanzo?” Lucio asked.

Lucio’s question was perfectly innocent but Hanzo was visibly uncomfortable at the thought of being found out. McCree almost answered the question for him after an awkward pause, but Hanzo finally spoke up.

“Visiting McCree,” he said simply.

“Oh, nice, nice. How long have you known each other?” Lucio asked, looking back and forth between them, seemingly completely oblivious to their want for privacy.

McCree shifted in his seat and said, “Lucio, look, we’re here on a date.”

He heard Hanzo sputter next to him and Lucio’s eyes widened.

“Oooohhh dang, sorry guys! I had no idea!” Lucio laughed and drummed his fingers on the back of the chair. “That’s cool though. How long have you been dating?”

McCree dragged his thumb and forefinger across his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Now he’d really done it. “Just started, actually.” He looked to his right at Hanzo and saw him sinking lower and lower in his chair. 

“That’s exciting! I seriously had no idea you even knew each other! Like I’ve been on lots of missions with McCree, and a couple with you, Hanzo, and I’ve never even seen you together on a mission or at Gibraltar or even at a meeting...”

The waitress arrived with their lattes and asked Lucio if he would like something to drink. McCree mentally cursed the waitress for encouraging his stay.

“Nothing for me, thanks. I’m actually leaving. I already paid my bill over at that table,” he indicated his old table with his thumb and continued, “Just visiting with some friends before I head out.”

McCree relaxed in relief at Lucio’s response. He started to feel a little bad for being so cold to him, but he had been looking forward to an intimate lunch with his new boyfriend. It wasn’t Lucio’s fault. 

The waitress said something he didn’t register and she walked away. 

“Alright, well now that I’ve embarrassed you two enough, I should get going.” Lucio flashed McCree a smile and winked at Hanzo.

McCree’s eyes widened in realization. Lucio knew the whole time.

Lucio stood and turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder at Hanzo and said, “By the way, you might want to get yourself some concealer. Works great on hickeys.” He waved his hand at the both of them, said, “Catch you later!” and skated out the front door.

Hanzo’s hand shot up to cover his neck and his face turned a deep shade of red.

McCree laughed mostly out of surprise and rubbed his hand on Hanzo’s knee under the table. “You look fine. Don’t worry about it.”

It was too late. Hanzo’s pride had been bruised. Hanzo took out his wallet and threw a few bucks onto the table. “I am leaving.”

“Easy, easy,” McCree cajoled. “He was just teasin’ you.”

Hanzo ignored him and began to stand. McCree grabbed him by the arm, looked him in the eye, and said, “You sit your pretty little ass back down.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him and tugged his arm away. “I will not be made a fool of.”

“Darlin’, if you leave then you admit Lucio got the best of ya.”

Hanzo considered his words for a moment to took his seat.

“Thank you.” McCree handed his money back to him and pushed his latte in front of him. “You know, you can’t keep us a secret forever. So what if Lucio knows. The rest of the crew is gonna find out eventually anyway. I, for one, wouldn’t be opposed to them knowing.”

Hanzo merely grumbled to himself instead of contributing his opinion.

When the waitress came back they ordered their food, then devoured it when it arrived. They spent most of their meal in silence, but after having eaten, their moods were much improved. 

McCree sat back in his chair, belly full. “That was pretty good.”

Hanzo nodded in agreement. “Very good.” Then after a placing his hand on McCree’s thigh said, “I am glad I stayed.”

McCree put his hand on top of Hanzo’s and said, “Me too, darlin’. So what d’ya wanna do next?”

“Next?” Hanzo questioned.

“Yeah. We could go to the park, or go back to my place, or whatever you want.” McCree stretched his arms out above him, then rested one across Hanzo’s shoulder as he brought them back down.

Hanzo stiffened but didn’t shrug it off. “I did not think that far ahead.”

Then McCree had a sudden realization. “Oh, actually, would you mind going to the store with me? I need to get more coffee. Can’t be serving you breakfast in the morning without coffee.” McCree smirked.

“You are assuming I will be spending tonight with you as well.”

“I am.”

“You are very presumptuous.”

“I am.” McCree was still smirking at him.

“… We will see.” Hanzo crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes we will.” McCree mimicked his posture.

“Sure, I will go to the store with you.”

“Well alright then.” McCree nodded. 

McCree snatched the check straight out of the waitress’s hands when she came by, then said to Hanzo, “Don’t try anything funny this time. I’m buying.”

“You really do not have to.”

“I know I don’t hafta. I just wanna treat you nice,” McCree said. He smiled at his boyfriend as he placed his card in the sleeve and handed it back to the waitress.

When he got his card back, he signed and tipped well, then the two climbed back into McCree’s truck and headed to the supermarket.

Hanzo entered in the sliding doors behind McCree then slowed to a stop.

McCree turned around and asked, “What? Is something wrong?”

Hanzo mumbled something and McCree asked him to repeat it.

“It looks just like it does in the movies,” he said.

“What does?” McCree questioned

“The supermarket.”

McCree raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean to tell me you’ve never been to a supermarket?”

Hanzo shook his head.

McCree burst out laughing. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am! I have always had others go for me.”

“Well this’ll be fun, then. C’mere, take my hand.” McCree offered his hand out to him. “Let me show you” -he paused for dramatic effect- “the cereal aisle."

Hanzo took his hand and McCree weaved them past people and candy displays until they reached the aisle marked ‘Breakfast Cereal.’ McCree extended his free arm out toward the shelves upon shelves completely covered in a million different boxes of cereal.

Hanzo’s mouth gaped. “I did not know this many kinds of cereal existed.” He let go of McCree’s hand and strolled down the aisle, scanning over each box as he did so. 

McCree watched him, amused by his child-like wonder, and chuckled to himself. “I’m gonna get the coffee from the next aisle over. Be back in a sec.”

He left Hanzo staring at the Cocoa Puffs and retrieved his favorite brand of coffee from the adjacent aisle. When he returned to the cereal aisle, he was greeted by Hanzo holding a box of Honey Bunches of Oats in front of his face.

“Can we get this?” Hanzo asked.

McCree chuckled and took the box from him. “Anything for you, darlin’.”

Hanzo suddenly looked down at his pants pocket, then McCree registered a beeping sound. It was Overwatch calling. Hanzo hurriedly pulled his radio out and put it in his ear.

“Hanzo,” he said as he answered the call.

McCree watched Hanzo’s face as he strained his ears to hear the voice on the other end. He couldn’t make anything out, but he thought the voice sounded like Lena. 

Hanzo’s lips pulled into a stern, tight line. Bad news. “Yes,” he said, then his eyes met McCree’s. “Agent McCree is with me. I can bring him along.”

McCree whispered, “What is it?”

Hanzo ignored his question. He said one more “Yes,” then after a few more words from Lena, he ended the call.

“That was Tracer. We are needed in Dorado.”

“Why’d they call you before me?” McCree asked, slightly offended.

“They tried to call you. You must have left your radio at home,” Hanzo said with a tone of disapproval.

“Ah shit.” He looked down at his boots, embarrassed.

Hanzo sighed and said, “It is of no consequence now. They are sending a dispatch pod to pick us up at the ‘usual Santa Fe location.’ I assumed you would know where that is.”

“Sure, sure. They’re on their way now?”

“Yes. Storm Bow is in your truck already. I assume you have your gun?”

“Yeah.” McCree’s mind was going a mile a minute just to catch up with this news. Then he remembered he still had the coffee and cereal in his arms. “Guess I’ll just leave these...”

Hanzo’s eyes grew big and pleading. McCree froze where he was and was almost moved to tears from the look of betrayal Hanzo was giving him.

“I-I mean. We’ll go through the self-checkout right quick.”

Hanzo’s face changed back to serious in an instant. He nodded and they hurried to check out and pay. With the cereal and coffee safely in Hanzo’s arms, they rode off in McCree’s truck to the meetup site.


	7. Chapter 7

When they arrived at the meetup site, the pod was already there waiting for them. Lena opened the door and waved them in. 

“Hi guys,” Lena said cheerily as they entered the pod.

McCree tipped his hat at her with a “Howdy” then took a seat against one of the walls.

Hanzo followed him and hugged the bag of coffee and cereal close to his chest. On their drive over, he had sacrificed his hair scarf to wrap around his neck to cover the hickeys. It looked a little strange, but it did the job well enough.

McCree saw Lucio sitting at a table across from them, head bobbing to the music on his headphones. He stared at him long enough to catch his attention and mouthed, “Don’t say a word,” to him. Lucio smiled and mouthed back, “I got you.”

Lena shut the pod door and turned to face them. “Alright loves! Glad you could make it! What a coincidence that you three were all in Sante Fe today. Makes it easier for me!”

The three shared some uncomfortable glances, then Hana Song walked down from the upper portion of the pod to greet them as well. She looked so small without her MEKA. She had a soda can in her hand and raised it at them, saying, “Annyeong! Wondering when you two were going to show up.” Then she registered their outfits and said, “Whoa! What is this, casual weird outfit day?”

“I reckon this is more ‘normal’ than what I usually wear,” McCree remarked, tugging at his shirt.

“Duh, that’s why it’s so weird.” She sipped her soda and took a seat next to Lucio. “And I won’t even comment on what’s happening with Mr. Shimada’s outfit.”

Lucio stifled laughter next to her and both McCree and Hanzo shot him a threatening look.

Hana made a face at Lucio and said, “Okay, you’re all being weird. Lena, save me.” Hana stood back up and rushed over to Tracer’s side, hooking their arms together.

“Beats me, love. I’ve got to fly us to Dorado though. You can come with me and I can show you how to fly the pod!” Tracer jerked her thumb toward the cockpit.

Hana’s eyes lit up. “Really?!”

After the two girls shut themselves in the cockpit, Lucio spoke up. “Don’t give me that look! I haven’t told anybody.”

“Yet,” Hanzo grumbled.

“Give him a break, darlin’. Didja ever think it might be nice if we could let other people know? What’s the worst that could happen? Lucio knows and the world hasn’t exploded,” McCree said.

Hanzo crossed his arms and looked away without saying anything.

“Hun, I know you’re new to this. Hell, I am too. But can you blame me for wanting to show you off?”

Lucio chimed in with, “He’s got a point there.”

Hanzo sighed and looked back at his boyfriend. “I just do not want anything to happen to you. Work relationships are always difficult. I would like to keep it a private matter for as long as we can, at least to our co-workers.”

“Well that’s where you and I disagree, I’m afraid.” McCree pulled out a cigar out of his belt pouch. He cut, lit, and held it between his teeth. “It almost seems like you’re embarrassed of me.”

Hanzo shook his head. “No, that is not it. I just know how relationships with colleagues can end. I wish to avoid that.”

McCree took a long drag off his cigar. “Well, it seems you’re set in your way. I won’t say I agree with you, but I’ll respect your request.”

“Thank you.” Hanzo bowed his head to him, then as an afterthought added, “And I thank you as well, Lucio.”

Lucio raised his hands up in front of him. “I’ll do my best to stay out of this whole thing.”

“Well I appreciate it,” Hanzo reiterated. “Now let’s prepare for the mission.”

“Oh yeah, what are we supposed to be doin’ anyway?” McCree asked.

“Well, we don’t know exactly. Tracer got an anonymous tip that there were Talon agents causing havoc in the area. Since we don’t know how many agents there are, Winston thought it was best to send a decently sized team to investigate,” Lucio said.

McCree hummed. “Seems a little fishy. If they’re causing so much havoc, how come we just got the one anonymous tip?”

Lucio shrugged. “Maybe everybody else was scared. It’s worth checking out, at least.”

“I sure hope it’s nothin’. I don’t even have my chest plate because someone was a little too quick to volunteer.” McCree shot a look at Hanzo.

Hanzo hugged the groceries against his chest as if they could somehow protect him.

The pod zoomed off to their destination while the three men continued chatting. McCree managed to rest his hand on Hanzo’s thigh for the duration of the journey without any protest from him. 

When the pod started to descend, Hanzo moved his leg out from under McCree’s touch. McCree stood to look out of the window. They landed on the helipad on top of the same hotel Overwatch had been using for years.

McCree put his hands on his hips and remarked, “Brings back memories.”

Lena and Hana emerged from the cockpit and Hana was all smiles.

“I flew the pod for 5 whole minutes! Couldja tell?!” Hana asked.

Lucio chuckled and clapped her on the shoulder. “That’s awesome, Hana! You must’ve been as good as Lena because I couldn’t tell.”

Hana shot a “tsk” at Lena. “You would’ve been able to tell if Lena had let me do some barrel rolls like I wanted to.”

Lena bent forward at the waist and wagged her finger at Hana. “I told you, this aircraft isn’t even capable of doing any stunts!” Then Lena sighed and brought her attention to the rest of them.

“We’re going in under cover so you’ll need to put on the clothes that are in your lockers on the wall. The pod is cloaked and the hotel is empty, save for security, so we can change in the hotel bathrooms,” Lena said.

Everyone grabbed their gear and Hanzo left the groceries behind in his locker. They all filed into the hotel, waved at security, and went to their respective restrooms to change.

As Hanzo pulled off his clothes, McCree couldn’t help but whistle his approval.

Hanzo affixed him with a glare in return. 

“What?” McCree said, chuckling. He tossed his shirt on the floor and began unbuckling his belts.

Lucio merely shook his head at them. He was already dressed in T-shirt of the local soccer team and jogging pants, allowing for freedom of movement. He had dressed quickly, possibly because he hadn’t been distracted by Hanzo’s chiseled torso or tight boxer briefs. He was currently busy changing his hairstyle in the mirror to something a little less recognizable.

Hanzo ignored McCree and finished dressing. It appeared they all had similar outfits; jogging pants and T-shirts. Hanzo pulled a gray hoodie over his T-shirt to hide his tattoo and, thankfully, also his hickeys.

McCree placed his cowboy hat on the counter and pulled his T-shirt on. When his eyes were through the neck hole, he caught Hanzo checking out his exposed torso. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” McCree teased.

Hanzo huffed and looked away.

“No need to hide it, hun. I know you’ve got the hots for me.” 

Lucio, who was now sporting a beanie and loading up a backpack with his gear, cracked up. “Man, you guys are too much.”

McCree smiled at him and pulled on a beanie of his own to cover his messy hair.

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and squeezed his eyes shut. “Are we all done?”

The men emerged from the bathroom and found Hana and Lena waiting for them. They were both dressed in jogging pants as well, with Lena in a large hoodie to cover her chronal accelerator and Hana in a beanie.

“Looking good agents!” Lena said as she began walking toward the door backwards to face them. “We’re going to fan out and sweep this neighborhood for Talon activity. We’re thinking it’s probably inexperienced Talon copycats, and not actual agents. If we find ‘em, our orders are to take them in for questioning. Everybody ready?”

Nods and sounds of affirmation were her answer from the group. “Alright then, off we go!”

The automatic sliding front doors opened and Tracer disappeared in a flash of blue, then reappeared on the roof of the neighboring building. “Does everyone have their earpiece?”

Everyone checked in, with McCree adding that he got an extra off the pod since he forgot his at home.

Hanzo and Tracer ran along rooftops while Lucio, D.Va, and McCree wound through the crowded stone-paved streets. They kept their heads down and whispered location check-ins into their radios as they made their way to the main market street, where the Talon activity had been reported.

McCree couldn’t help but glance up at the building above him every now and then. He managed to catch a couple glimpses of Hanzo following just behind him. He resisted the urge to sweet talk him through the radio, strong though it was.

McCree slowed as he began seeing colorful fruit stands on the side of the road and wove himself into a nearby crowd. Tracer gave orders to blend in and wait. This would be the worst part of the mission- the waiting.

After making small talk with the various vendors near him, McCree was sufficiently bored. He could tell his other teammates were as well, by the amount of sighing in their radio check-ins. McCree sat on a bench and let his eyes wander around the space, making note of alleyways, escape routes, possible sniper points, and the like. He saw Tracer eating a fresh mango, but saw no signs of anyone else. He leaned his head back on the bench and squinted up into the sky above him. Then, a figure popped out from the rooftop and darkened his view. Hanzo was leaning over the rooftop behind him and smiling down at him. McCree grinned so wide his cheeks hurt.

“C’mere,” He mouthed to him and tipped his head down to indicate the bench.

Hanzo’s head disappeared, then not a minute later, he felt his hand on his shoulder.

McCree started at the touch and whipped his head around to see him. “Whoa, you startled me, partner. I forget how quick you are.”

Hanzo settled into the spot on the bench next to McCree and said, “My apologies. I should have announced myself.”

“Thanks for joining me. I’m bored half to death.” McCree rubbed his face with his hands.

“Yes, everything appears to be normal. I dislike these clothes. My arms and vision are too restricted.” Hanzo rolled his shoulders under the bulky hoodie.

McCree smirked. “Well, you know, I could help you out of them.”

Ignoring him, Hanzo said, “You also look very out of place. I never would have thought I would miss your cowboy hat.” Hanzo reached a hand out to tuck back a few locks of McCree’s shaggy hair that were poking out from under his beanie.

McCree savored the rare public touches Hanzo afforded him. He must have been making goo-goo eyes at him because Hanzo pulled his hand back with a questioning, “What?”

McCree smiled and shook his head. “S’nothin’. I just think you’re sweet, is all.”

Hanzo’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he averted his eyes.

McCree crept a hand across the bench and up onto Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo shifted in his seat but didn’t move away. He danced his fingers up his thigh and slowly inward.

“Jesse!” Hanzo scolded and pulled his leg away from him.

McCree followed Hanzo’s leg with his hand. “It’s not like there’s anything else going on. We’ve got time. We can go behind this building if you’re worried about being caught.”

Hanzo wrinkled his brow at him, but still allowed McCree to paw at his thigh. Hanzo huffed and conceded. “Fine. Behind the building.”

McCree grinned and took Hanzo by the hand, leading him back into the alleyway. 

The alley was empty and mostly clean. There was a dumpster on the far end next to a back door to one of the shops. McCree led Hanzo by his hips to the stucco wall and pressed him against it with a rough kiss.

Hanzo kissed back fiercely and shoved both hands up the back of McCree’s T-shirt. The ground their hips together, both already hard from the thrill of it. McCree gripped Hanzo’s waist with his mechanical arm and traced the fingers of his right hand up under Hanzo’s shirt, along the contours of his abdominal muscles. Hanzo bit his lip impatiently. McCree moaned, but complied. He moved his fingers downward and rubbed them along Hanzo’s erection through his pants. He pulled back from the kiss to spit on his hand, and Hanzo took the opportunity to do the same.

“Sorry, but this is as good as I can do given the circumstances.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at him. “I realize that. I was not going to complain.”

“Good,” McCree answered and plunged his hand into Hanzo’s pants, under his underwear, and around his manhood. He began pumping intently, pulling noises out of Hanzo he’d never heard him make before. He moaned just from hearing the shorter man, then pressed their lips together in an effort to cover their sounds so they wouldn’t be discovered. 

Hanzo shoved his hand under McCree’s waistband and began beating him off in time with McCree. He had to pull away from the kiss to gasp, then attempted to quiet himself by biting into McCree’s shoulder. 

“Fuuuuck,” McCree groaned. He removed his hand to spit on it again, causing Hanzo to hiss against his shoulder. “Hold yer horses, I’m comin’ back.” He quickly replaced his hand and began again right where he left off. 

Lucio’s voice cut through the haze of their passion over the radio, saying, “I spotted two suspicious guys probably with concealed weapons walking down Madero Street. Anyone else got eyes on ‘em?”

Their other teammates’ voices began talking in their ears. “Shit,” McCree said under his breath.

Hanzo began to remove his hand but McCree caught him by the wrist and said, “Please, honey, I’m so close.”

Hanzo was breathing heavily as McCree continued pleasuring him. He gritted his teeth together, overwhelmed by the radio chatter and sensation. “Jesse, we have to-”

“Please,” McCree cut him off. He began pumping Hanzo faster in the hopes that they could both finish quickly.

Hanzo sighed and relented. He began again, matching McCree’s beat. Soon they were leaning against each other, biting back their moans. They both came within moments of each other, whispering their names and holding onto each other to keep them from collapsing.

“Holy shit,” McCree finally said as they straightened up. “Goddamn that awesome.” He examined his partner and said, “I think I managed to get all your cum on my hand. I don’t see any on you.”

Hanzo looked him up and down, then at his own hand and said, “Likewise.” He reached his hand under his hoodie and wiped the cum on his undershirt.

McCree raised an eyebrow at him, to which Hanzo replied, “What else was I supposed to do with it?”

“Yeah, I guess. Would you mind?” He held his hand out to him. Hanzo lifted the hoodie for McCree to wipe his hand off as well.

Then they finally turned their attention back to their radios. Their teammates had been trying to get their attention. McCree was the first to answer back. “Yeah, yeah, I’m here.”

Tracer yelled back at him, “Why in bloody hell didn’t you answer?!”

“Well, I-uh...” McCree trailed off as he made his way back out of the alley, Hanzo following behind. When he rounded the corner, he found himself face-to-face with all their teammates and what must have been their two targets.

“Ah shit,” McCree said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the second-to-last chapter for this fic. But! I'm currently working on other McHanzo fics that I hope to post soon so keep an eye out!


	8. Chapter 8

“Eheh… hey!” McCree laughed nervously and put a hand on his hip casually. “I see you caught the troublemakers. Nice work there, team.”

“You do realize you’re part of the team, right?” D.Va said, narrowing her eyes at him.

McCree could see the grip Tracer had on one of the prisoner’s handcuffs tighten. The two wannabe Talon agents were two surly looking teenagers that kept their eyes on their shoes. “I can’t believe you left us hanging like that! But I’m most surprised at Hanzo. We still don’t know where he is,” Tracer said and shook her head, flustered.

Hanzo rounded the corner to face the rest of the team as well. He bowed at the waist and said, “Deepest apologies. We neglected out duties and we regret that. We are willing to face the consequences.”

“You were back in this alley together the whole time? Doing what?!” D.Va asked, taken aback by Hanzo’s appearance.

Lucio hurried to interject, “Well we found them now, so let’s take these guys to th-”

Hanzo cut him off with a wave of his hand. “McCree and I shirked our responsibilities...”

“What, by blowing each other in the alley?” D.Va remarked.

Everyone gasped at her frankness, even the two captives dared to lift their gaze at the accusation. D.Va widened her eyes in surprise at the responses and said, “Oh my god, it was a joke. Were you two actually fucking?”

Hanzo turned bright red and tried to retreat into his hoodie like a turtle as he attempted to stammer out a response. 

“Oh my god!” D.Va repeated with a snicker. “I can’t believe it! You guys are totally cute together!”

Tracer regained her composure and said, “D.Va this is not the time,” then focused back on McCree and Hanzo. “We’ll deal with this later. Like Lucio said, we should get these guys to the jail.” Tracer took one last look at the two and said, “We’ll meet you back on the pod.”

McCree and Hanzo watched as the other three walked off with their targets. McCree heard D.Va snickering as they went. As soon as they were gone, McCree turned to Hanzo and broke into laughter. “Holy fuck. We’re in such deep shit.”

Hanzo ground his fists into his eyes and groaned. “How did this happen.”

McCree elbowed him in the side and said, “We let our dicks do our thinking. C’mon, let’s get to the pod.”

“How will we face our team?”

“I told you, Hanzo. They’re adults.” McCree shrugged.

“How are you so calm about this?” Hanzo almost shouted, then quieted himself.

“It’s not a big deal. I feel bad for not helping out, and they’ll probably chew us out, but it’ll be alright.” McCree placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. “They didn’t have any trouble catching the guys, so don’t worry about it.”

McCree could see that Hanzo was still very much worried about it. His arms were completely rigid at his sides and his hands were in fists. 

McCree cupped Hanzo’s face in his hands, looked him in the eyes, and said, “Hey, it’s alright. I’m here with you. You don’t hafta face them alone. You can even let me do the talking.”

Hanzo averted his eyes and said, “You would do that anyway...”

McCree chuckled. “Yeah, I probably would.” He leaned in to kiss his forehead. “Let’s get goin’, honey.”

McCree walked in the direction of the hotel and Hanzo shuffled behind him, taking minimal effort not to run into passersby. They entered the hotel and changed back into their other clothes in the bathroom in silence. Hanzo wouldn’t even look at McCree. The taller man started to feel guilty about the stress he had caused his boyfriend. It had been his idea in the first place, but it does take two to tango… He sighed and rubbed his face.

They went back to the pod and sat at the table waiting for their teammates to come back. McCree tapped his fingers against the table impatiently.

“Can you please stop?” Hanzo grumbled.

McCree ceased his nervous tapping and let his head fall onto the tabletop with a thunk. Just then, the pod door whooshed open and Lena, Hana, and Lucio stepped inside. McCree straightened himself in his chair to face them.

Lena fixed her eyes on them and frowned. She pulled up a chair across from them while Hana and Lucio went to the cockpit. They shut the door, but everyone knew they would be pressed against the door eavesdropping.

McCree couldn’t help but start blurting out words. “Lena, we’re so sorry. I’ve been in this business long enough to know how important our work is, and how important the team is too, and I care about you and everybody, and we didn’t mean to ignore you on purpose, it’s just that I’ve fallen head over heels for this man next to me-” he indicated Hanzo with his hand, “and I can’t seem to keep my hands off of him, so it’s totally my fault, and it won’t happen again, and I’m sorry.”

Lena and Hanzo were both staring at him. His eyes darted back and forth between them, waiting for them to say something.

Then Lena burst out laughing. She gripped her sides and doubled over, laughing hard. McCree and Hanzo exchanged worried glances. Lena’s laughter eventually subsided and she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Oh man, Jesse. You’re too much.”

“Huh?” McCree asked, dumbfounded by her reaction.

Lena extended her hands and placed one on both men’s arms. “I’m so happy for you two. Really. And it’s just so-” Lena began snickering again, “- it’s just so funny! I can’t believe that’s why you two weren’t answering. We were so worried!” Her expression changed and she looked sternly at the both of them. “But don’t do that again! Keep it in your pants ‘til after the mission!”

Hanzo blushed and McCree rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. They heard a ‘whoop’ from behind the cockpit door from Hana. Lena called out to them, “You can come out, guys. I know you’ve been listening anyway.”

The door slid open and Lucio and Hana came out. Lucio slow clapped at them while Hana grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

“So are you guys official now?!” Hana asked excitedly.

McCree looked at Hanzo and got a small shrug from him. McCree smiled at him then turned back to the other three. “Yeah, I guess so. Hanzo’s my boyfriend.”

Hanzo blushed but McCree saw a smile pull at the corner of his mouth.

“Congrats!” Lucio said and clapped them both on the back.

Lena laughed and said, “’grats, loves.”

Hana beamed and said, “You are so perfect for each other.”

Hanzo’s blush deepened at all the attention, but McCree was loving it. He wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist and kissed his cheek, making him somehow blush even more. “Thanks everybody. I couldn’t be happier.” He looked Hanzo in the eye and Hanzo finally allowed himself to smile.

As he looked at his boyfriend’s face, he really couldn’t imagine anything better. Their relationship was out in the open now, and Hanzo was smiling at him. With Hanzo at his side, he felt he could do anything, and he would do everything in his power to keep him there, and keep him smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Sorry this last chapter was so short, but I have a new McHanzo oneshot up called High and Dry. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8283862 Check it out! Plus, I've got even more fics in the works, so keep an eye out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading! Please let me know if you spot any errors. <3


End file.
